After The Heart Goes
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de ma brillante Polomonkey. Résumé : Merlin a grandi dans des famille d'accueil, et ça l'a brisé. Ensuite, il va rencontrer Arthur, qui veut recoller les morceaux.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **After The Heart Goes**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Avertissements : **maltraitance sur enfant, violence, abus sexuel, vulgarité, décès dans un moindre registre.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire est un cadeau pour la brillante et talentueuse lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY qui a eu l'incroyable bonté de traduire plusieurs de mes fics en français. La demande était pour une histoire sur Merlin étant orphelin, et ayant eu de mauvaise expérience dans le monde de l'adoption, le conduisant à avoir une peur de l'abandon. Dés lors, il rencontre Arthur et leurs unions changeraient tout.

Veuillez tenir compte des avertissements, et de leurs déclencheurs. C'est une fiction triste, mais le système d'adoption en Angleterre est dans un état déplorable en ce moment

**OOO**

_« Make it more like a murder mystery. What murdered the boy i was ?"_

**Stuart, A life Backwards**

La mère de Merlin était morte un mercredi. Il le savait car le mercredi c'était le jour où l'on peignait avec les doigts à l'école, et le jour où ils étaient venus le chercher il avait de la peinture sur les mains. Sur tout le chemin de l'hôpital, il n'avait pas cessé de penser qu'il aurait dû laver ses mains avant de partir, que sa mère le gronderait quand elle le verrait si sale.

Mais il s'avérait qu'il n'allait pas voir sa mère de toute façon. La gentille dame qui l'avait récupéré à l'école, était assise avec lui sur une chaise en plastique dans la salle d'attente, tandis que l'homme qui était avec elle parlait au médecin. Alors qu'il en avait terminé, il était revenu et il avait secoué la tête à la femme. Ils avaient eu une brève conversation, en murmurant, avant qu'elle ne revienne vers lui.

« Où est ma maman ? » Avait demandé Merlin.

La femme s'était laissée tombée à côté de lui.

« Merlin, j'ai peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Ta maman a eu un accident de voiture. Elle a été blessée très grièvement alors les médecins n'ont pas pu l'aider à aller mieux. J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit morte. »

Merlin avait réfléchi durant une seconde.

« Je peux aller laver mes mains ? » avait-il demandé.

La femme avait accepté et elle l'avait conduit aux sanitaires. Quand ils étaient ressortis, il s'était retourné vers elle.

« Je peux voir maman maintenant ? »

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas, mon cœur, » avait gentiment dit la femme.

« Quand puis-je la voir ? » avait demandé Merlin, étant un peu frustré. Si ils n'allaient pas l'emmener la voir, alors pourquoi avaient-ils été le chercher à l'école ?

« Merlin, ta maman est morte. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

Merlin avait réfléchi.

« Le poisson de la classe est mort, » avait-il finalement dit. « Melle Maine a dit qu'il était allé au ciel, et nous en avons eu un autre. »

« D'accord, alors tu comprends ce qui est arrivé à ta maman ? »

« Elle a été blessé dans l'accident et je ne peux pas la voir tout de suite. »

« Tu ne pourras pas la voir plus tard non plus. Parcequ'elle est morte, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est partie et que tu ne pourras plus la voir. »

« Quoi, pour toujours ? » Avait dit Merlin incrédule, parceque c'était stupide.

La femme semblait très triste et elle avait acquiescé.

« Mais elle va venir me chercher à l'école tout à l'heure, » avait fait remarquer Merlin.

L'homme était tout à coup réapparu.

« Salut mon pote, » avait-il dit, ce qui avait irrité Merlin. Cet homme n'était pas son pote.

« Nous n'avons pas trouver le numéro de téléphone de ton père. Tu le connais ? »

« Mon père n'est plus là, » avait dit Merlin, énervé. « Il est parti quand j'étais petit. »

L'homme et la femme avaient échangé un regard.

« Y-a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre que ta maman qui s'occupe de toi ? Comme une grand-mère, ou un oncle, ou quelqu'un ? »

Merlin avait haussé les épaules. Ça avait toujours été juste sa maman et lui.

« Je vais appeler l'école, » avait dit l'homme, puis il s'était encore éloigné.

« Tu as faim ? » Avait demandé la femme, alors Merlin avait acquiescé car c'était probablement l'heure du dîner à présent, et qu'il avait laissé son repas à l'école.

La femme lui avait rapporté une barre chocolatée du distributeur, et Merlin ne lui avait pas dit que sa maman ne le laissait pas manger du chocolat à cette heure de la journée. C'était comme un traitement spécial.

La femme lui avait trouvé un livre de coloriage, alors il avait colorié quelques images, même si il avait dépassé quelques lignes.

L'homme était revenu après un temps pour lui dire que son oncle Gaius allait venir le chercher.

Merlin avait essayé de se souvenir de Gaius, et il avait un vague souvenir de quelqu'un aux cheveux blancs.

« Écoute, tu vas rester avec lui un petit peu, mon pote, » avait dit l'homme, en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Merlin l'avait regardé avec un air renfrogné. Il ne voulait pas rester avec Gaius, cependant il supposait qu'il allait devoir vivre quelque part jusqu'à ce que sa maman vienne le récupérer. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement le laisser avec elle à l'hôpital ?

Il avait exprimé son idée à voix haute alors la femme l'avait de nouveau regardé tristement. L'homme avait ouvert la bouche mais elle lui avait fait signe de se taire.

« Peut –être que son oncle pourra mieux lui expliquer, » avait-elle dit d'une voix basse.

Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il avait fallu six mois avant que Merlin finisse enfin par comprendre que sa maman ne reviendrait pas, plus jamais. Et même après ça, il nourrissait encore le vague espoir qu'il y avait eu une erreur quelque part, qu'un jour elle reviendrait en passant la porte et qu'il courrait dans ses bras comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il avait gardé cet espoir secret, et il ne pouvait plus se rappeler le jour où il avait complètement disparu.

**OOO**

Mais vivre avec Gaius n'était pas désagréable. Il l'appelait tonton, mais Gaius était en réalité le grand-oncle de Merlin, et au début il avait semblé incroyablement vieux pour Merlin. Encore que Gaius le surprenait constamment avec son énergie. Il était médecin généraliste à la retraite mais il était toujours bénévole à la clinique, et si pas, il écrivait des papiers compliqués avec de très grands noms que les autres personnes lisaient et félicitaient. Quand Merlin ne voulait pas aller dormir, Gaius le menaçait toujours de lire son dernier article. Mais il ne le faisait jamais, il lisait des histoires ou il inventait sa propre histoire, qui parlait habituellement de sorciers, de dragons et de magie. Merlin aimait la façon qu'il avait de faire les voix, en grondant pour le vieux dragon grincheux, avec une voix aiguë pour les princesses, douce et mystérieuse pour les sorciers. Gaius lui avait promis de lire un livre qui s'appelait « Le hobbit » quand il serait plus vieux, car il disait qu'il était plein de dragons et de magie.

Il avait dû changer d'école, parceque Gaius vivait à une heure et demi de son ancienne maison. Il s'en fichait de sa nouvelle école, mais son ancienne maison lui manquait terriblement. Un week-end, il avait persuadé Gaius de conduire jusqu'à son ancienne rue, juste pour y jeter un œil, et quand ils étaient passés devant la maison, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'une nouvelle famille y vivait – une nouvelle voiture, un trampoline dans le fond de la cour. Il en avait pleuré et Gaius avait passé toutes la journée à essayer de lui remonter le moral. Ils n'y étaient plus retournés par la suite.

Gaius s'était assuré qu'il y ait des photos de sa mère dans toute la maison, et ils parlaient beaucoup d'elle. Gaius lui racontait qu'il avait l'habitude de la tenir quand elle était petite, de comment elle s'était précipitée chez lui au milieu de la nuit quand elle avait 16 ans car son père n'avait pas voulu qu'elle porte un mini-short. Merlin ne comprenait pas la moitié des histoires mais il les aimait quand même, car il aimait entendre parler de sa maman.

Gaius aimait apprendre des choses à Merlin, aussi. Il avait toujours été bon à l'école, alors Gaius lui montrait des choses qu'il ne traitait pas encore en classe. Ils allaient se balader dans la forêt locale, et Gaius lui montrait comment trouver différentes plantes, comment ramasser des cailloux pour observer les insectes en-desous. En été, ils allaient au bord de la mer et ils exploraient les vasques naturelles, Gaius avait expliqué beaucoup de choses sur les crabes et les étoiles de mer à Merlin.

Merlin était curieux sur ses journées passées en tant que médecin, alors Gaius avait ressorti son vieux squelette et ils avaient expliqué à Merlin les différents os du corps humains et à quoi ils servaient. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de tous les noms compliqués en latin mais il aimait voir comment les os étaient reliés les uns aux autres.

« Tu penses que je pourrais être médecin ? » Demanda-t-il un jour à Gaius.

« Bien sûr, mon garçon. Je pense que tu feras un très bon médecin. Et tu finiras très bien avec des vieux os comme ici, » dit Gaius, en agitant le squelette pour faire rire Merlin.

Dés lors, Merlin avait décidé qu'il voulait devenir médecin. Gaius lui avait acheté la tenue pour son anniversaire, un stéthoscope et un tablier blanc, alors Merlin avait transformé sa chambre en hôpital avec toutes ses peluches. Gaius avait dû mettre un terme à une ou deux pratiques 'chirurgicales' sur des ours malchanceux, mais sinon il se montrait totalement favorable pour la nouvelle obsession de Merlin.

Il testait parfois son faux stéthoscope sur Gaius aussi, prétendant écouter son cœur. Un jour, Gaius avait sorti son vrai stéthoscope et Merlin avait écouté, fasciné, au bruit sourd et stable des pulsations de Gaius.

« Les miennes sont différents des tiennes, » dit-il quand il l'essaya sur sa propre poitrine.

« C'est parceque tu es jeune et en bonne santé. Mon vieux cœur à plus de mal, » répondit Gaius, les yeux brillants.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais en avoir un nouveau ? » Suggéra Merlin. Gaius lui avait expliqué le concept des transplantations cardiaques, et ça semblait assez simple.

Gaius rit de bon cœur.

« Je vais y songer, Merlin. »

C'est son cœur qui partit finalement, pas que Merlin l'avait su le jour où il s'était précipité dans la chambre de Gaius pour le trouver toujours couché et immobile dans son lit.

« Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, il est plus de neuf heures, » se tracassa Merlin en tirant sur son pyjama. Il détestait être en retard à l'école, il s'inquiétait toujours de manquer quelque chose d'important.

Gaius n'avait pas répondu.

« Gaius ? Allez, réveille-toi, je dois aller à l'école ! »

Merlin avait fait le tour du lit pour aller de l'autre côté et secouer l'épaule de Gaius.

« Lève toi, nous sommes en retard, » dit-il, à bout de souffle à force d'essayer de réveiller son grand oncle. Mais Gaius ne bougeait pas.

Il fallut 5 minutes de bousculades et de cris avant que Merlin réalise que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était souvenu comment Gaius lui avait appris à prendre les pulsations et il avait grimpé dans le lit, pour chercher la zone du cou où ça devait pulser fort.

Rien.

Et ce fut la pâleur, la froideur, et la rigidité du corps en face de lui qui lui firent comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'avait pas pleuré, pas encore. A la place, il s'était allongé dans le lit à côté de Gaius, pour se pelotonner contre lui, pour essayer de trouver un peu de chaleur dans ce corps froid.

Il était resté couché toute la journée, ignorant le téléphone qui avait sonné dans l'après-midi. Il avait eu l'idée de devoir appeler quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas qui. Il avait décidé d'attendre à la place, parceque à la minute où quelqu'un viendrait, ils l'emmèneraient loin de Gaius et alors ça serait de nouveau comme avec sa maman. Si il perdait Gaius de sa vue, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

Il était resté là deux jours, quittant seulement le lit pour chercher un peu de pain dans la cuisine et utiliser la salle de bain. Le deuxième soir, il y eut des coups à la porte. On tapa à la porte pendant un moment, ensuite après plusieurs minutes de silence, il y eut le bruit de clefs dans la serrure.

Il entendit que quelqu'un appelait son nom et celui de Gaius en entrant dans la maison, mais ce n'est que lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit que Merlin reconnut la voix. C'était Miss Lindley, son professeur, suivie par ses très vieux voisins Mr et Mme Atkins qui haletèrent quand ils découvrirent la scène, mais Miss Lindley garda une expression calme en marchant vers le lit pour prendre Merlin dans ses bras. Elle le descendit et puis il y eut beaucoup de coup de fil, de conversations, et de voitures avec des gyrophares. Miss Lindley le berça tendrement sur ses genoux tout le temps, et une part de lui voulait protester – il avait dix ans après tout, il n'était plus un bébé – une autre part de lui voulait se cramponner à elle fermement et ne jamais la laisser s'en aller.

Il le dut cependant, plus tard, quand un homme arriva pour l'aider à emballer ses affaires avant de le conduire dans sa nouvelle maison.

**OOO**

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : **After The Heart Goes**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Avertissements : **maltraitance sur enfant, violence, abus sexuel, vulgarité, décès dans un moindre registre.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire est un cadeau pour la brillante et talentueuse lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY qui a eu l'incroyable bonté de traduire plusieurs de mes fics en français. La demande était pour une histoire sur Merlin étant orphelin, et ayant eu de mauvaise expérience dans le monde de l'adoption, le conduisant à avoir une peur de l'abandon. Dés lors, il rencontre Arthur et leurs unions changeraient tout.

Veuillez tenir compte des avertissements, et de leurs déclencheurs. C'est une fiction triste, mais le système d'adoption en Angleterre est dans un état déplorable en ce moment

**OOO**

Le foyer pour les enfants était nommé Sycamore, cependant le panneau à l'extérieur avait été effacé et donc il avait lu Sick More à la place. Merlin ne se rappelait pas très bien de sa première nuit là bas, seulement que Tristan, l'homme qui l'avait conduit, lui avait fait une tasse de cacao chaud avant de lui montrer sa petite chambre. Il avait appris plus tard que tous les nouveaux arrivants allait dans la petite chambre, il avait seulement passé une nuit dedans avant d'être déplacé dans une chambre avec un garçon du nom de Gilli qui avait un sourire malhonnête et qui parlait dans son sommeil.

Il rencontra Gwen, son assistante sociale, le matin après son arrivée. Elle était jolie, une femme souriante dans une robe jaune qui avait dû retirer beaucoup de papiers d'une chaise avant que Merlin puisse s'asseoir à son bureau. Il présuma qu'elle travaillait là, mais il découvrit plus tard que c'était le bureau de Geoffrey, l'homme qui courait dans tout Sycamore, et que Gwen ne vivait pas dans le foyer avec eux comme le faisaient Tristan, Elena ou Vivian.

Elle essaya de lui parler de Gaius mais il ne voulut pas. Ce n'était pas comme pour sa maman cette fois-ci, il savait que Gaius ne reviendrait pas, et ça lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne le laissait entendre, alors il resta silencieux et insensible.

Elle le laissa s'en aller finalement, et il courut vers Elena, qui insista pour lui faire ce qu'elle appelait le 'grand tour'. Elle le présenta aux autres enfants au passage, cependant il n'avait toujours pas retenu les noms au bout d'une semaine. Dans le salon, il y avait Sophia, une fille maussade de 14 ans qui regardait la télévision à côté d'une fille aux cheveux sombres du nom de Freya. Sophia le regarda à peine, mais Freya lui fit un petit sourire et un signe de la main. Dans la cuisine, il y avait une partie des plus petits, Gavin, Kara, Rose et Tom, allant d ans, en train de faire des pâtisseries avec Tristan. Elena le mena dans l'arrière cour, avec une parcelle de pelouse usée au centre et une balançoire jaune. Une fille qui semblait cruelle, avec des mèches bleues dans les cheveux, se balançait en écoutant de la musique avec ses écouteurs. Elle fit brièvement un signe de tête à Merlin, et Elena l'informa qu'elle s'appelait Nimueh et qu'elle venait d'avoir 15 ans.

« Elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord, » dit Elena dans un murmure, et Merlin rougit car Nimueh les observait d'un regard noir. Elena l'emmena à l'intérieur et elle l'aida à déménager ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. Le garçon qui dormait sur le lit du bas se présenta comme étant GIlli, et Elena les laissa avec un « faites connaissance l'un avec l'autre. »

« Tu as quel âge ? » Demanda Gilli quand ils furent seuls.

« Dix ans, » répondit Merlin, essayant de contenir les tremblements dans sa voix. La torpeur qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt s'atténuait, et soudain, il était terrifié à l'idée de vivre ici avec toutes ces autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« J'ai 14 ans. Tu as rencontré les autres ? »

Merlin hocha la tête.

« Ils sont bien pour la plupart. Sophia est parfois une garce, et Nimueh est effrayante si tu entres dans son jeu, mais ils ne t'ennuieront pas. Cependant, Alvarr et Val sont les pires, tu devras apprendre à ouvrir les yeux. »

« Je ne les ai pas rencontré, » dit Merlin, ses pulsations s'accélérant déjà à l'idée qu'il avait déjà des ennemis dans cet endroit.

« Je suis plus vieux qu'eux alors ils ne m'embêtent pas trop, mais ils aiment tomber sur les nouveaux. »

Merlin ravala une boule dans sa gorge, et Gilli dut le remarquer car son visage s'adoucit légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, je surveillerais tes arrière. »

Merlin essaya de lui sourire pour le remercier, mais tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était pleurer. Il grimpa en haut du lit superposé car il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il se recroquevilla sur le côté et traça du doigt un nom gravé sur le côté du lit.

« Qui est Ethan ? »

Il y eut une légère pause.

« Il avait ton lit. »

« Où est-il ? »

Il y eut un autre silence.

« Je te le dirais plus tard, » répondit finalement Gilli. Mais plus tard n'arriva jamais, et au final, c'est Val qui lui raconta de façon très exaltée, un mois plus tard, qu'il dormait dans le lit d'un garçon mort.

**OOO**

Il était à Sycamore depuis plus d'un an quand il rencontra pour la première fois Léon et Mithian.

Assez souvent, le foyer était ouvert pour les gens qui s'intéressaient à être famille d'accueil, ou pour l'adoption. Val et Alvarr appelait ça le marché aux bétails, et ils souriaient avec mépris en refusant d'y participer, mais Merlin aimait ça. Tristan faisait beaucoup de gâteaux, de sandwichs, et il les installait sous un chapiteau dans le jardin entre les jeux et les activités. Gilli lui avait déjà expliqué que la plupart des gens cherchaient des petits enfants, et qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à rencontrer l'un d'eux, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il s'habillait toujours avec ses plus beaux vêtements et il essayait de coiffer ses cheveux avec de l'eau dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. En une année, il avait appris à vivre au foyer, mais il ne voulait pas rester là. Il voulait encore faire partie d'une famille.

Comme d'habitude, l'attention de la plupart des visiteurs était focalisé sur les plus jeunes, mais Merlin traînait dans le coin en essayant d'avoir l'air sympathique en se comportant bien. Il tripotait la table de mini foot quand quelqu'un s'assit près de lui.

« Bonjour. Tu as envie de jouer ? »

Celui qui avait parlé était un homme avec des cheveux ondulés et une barbe hirsute. Il avait un sourire marqué et Merlin lui sourit automatiquement en retour.

« D'accord. »

« Je suis les rouges alors, » dit l'homme, en prenant la balle sous la table. « Je suis Léon en fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Merlin. »

« Quel nom formidable ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré de Merlin auparavant. »

Ils jouèrent pendant une minute ou plus, concentrés sur le jeu, et Léon encourageait Merlin quand il marquait

« Tu es supposé célébrer mes goals ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Merlin, alors Léon lui fit un clin d'œil.

« J'apprécie simplement l'esprit sportif. »

« Il ment, » dit une femme derrière eux. « Tu devrais l'entendre quand je le bats au Jenga. »

Une petite femme dans une robe d'été blanche s'assit à côté d'eux et Léon lui sourit largement.

« Merlin, c'est Mithian, ma femme adorée. Qui ne m'a jamais battu au Jenga, de toute façon. »

« Bonjour Merlin, » dit Mithian. « Quel joli nom. »

« C'est ce que je lui disais, » sourit Léon.

Merlin rougit légèrement, pas habitué à autant d'attention de la part des adultes.

« Alors, tu as quel âge Merlin ? » Demanda tendrement Mithian.

« Onze ans, » répondit Merlin. « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Mithian et Léon rigolèrent comme si il avait dit quelque chose de drôle.

« J'ai 33 ans, » répondit-elle, « et ce grand dadais à 37 ans. »

« Toi-même, » répondit Léon. « Tu as interrompu notre partie. »

« Oh, je suis désolée, continuez, » répondit Mithian, et elle s'assit pour les regarder, félicitant Merlin à chaque fois qu'il marquait, en se moquant en prime de Léon.

Merlin passa la reste de l'après midi avec eux, et quand arriva le moment de s'en aller, Léon partit pour discuter avec Gwen tandis que Mithian resta avec Merlin. Et lorsqu'il revint, il dit :

« C'était super de te rencontrer, Merlin. Nous aimerions vraiment te revoir, si tu en as envie ? »

Merlin acquiesça rapidement.

« Ouais, ça serait…ouais. »

Ils lui sourirent largement tous les deux, en promettant d'arranger une visite pour bientôt. Quand ils partirent, Gwen vint lui demander si il les avait apprécié.

« Ils sont gentils, » répondit-il.

« Et tu aimerais les revoir ? »

« Ouais. »

« Bien, » dit Gwen en serrant son épaule avant de lui tendre le dernier morceau de gâteau.

Il vit beaucoup Léon et Mithian après ça. Ils venaient les week-ends, pour se promener dans les parcs, ou aller au zoo, ou visiter des fêtes foraines locales.

Un jour, Gwen l'arrêta pour avoir une conversation.

« Tu passes du bon temps avec eux, alors ? »

« Ouais, c'est vraiment bien. »

C'était ce qui lui était arrivé de plus agréable depuis la mort de Gaius. Léon et Mithian étaient si naturels, et ils semblaient vraiment l'aimer. Il passait toute la semaine à attendre leur visite.

« C'est super, Merlin. Parceque j'ai déjà parlé avec eux, et ils aimeraient se renseigner pour l'adoption, si tu veux d'eux. »

Dans un premier temps, Merlin ne put plus parler. Ça semblait tellement irréel, le saint graal que tous les enfants de Sycamore voulaient, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter.

« Merlin ? »

« Oui, » murmura-t-il, submergé. « Je le veux vraiment. »

Gwen s'illumina, et elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Fantastique ! Maintenant, tu sais que ce n'est pas un processus instantané, ces choses prennent du temps et nous voudrions d'abord que tu passes quelques week-ends là-bas. Et ils seront évalués… »

Merlin n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était en train de penser à sa nouvelle vie, vivre avec Léon et Mithian, avoir une maison à lui, des parents à lui…

Ce fut seulement un mois plus tard que tout s'écroula.

Il était sur le point de passer son premier week-end avec eux, et il avait fait et défait ses valises toute la journée. Et lorsqu'il vit leur voiture, il avait couru dehors, et il vit que Gwen était avec eux, ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

« Allons tous dans le bureau, » dit Gwen quand elle le vit, et sa voix était inhabituellement calme.

Il se disait que ça devait être à cause de documents ennuyeux, ou un truc du genre, mais lorsqu'ils s'assirent tous, il remarqua que Mithian et Léon semblaient étrangement sinistre.

Mithian fut la première à briser le silence.

« Merlin, nous avons…nous avons des nouvelles. »

Elle inspira profondément, et Léon prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Je ne pense pas que nous l'avions mentionné, mais nous avons essayé d'avoir un enfant pendant plusieurs années. J'ai eu beaucoup de traitements différents, mais au final les médecins ont dit que ça ne marcherait pas. »

Elle s'arrêta, elle semblait chercher ses mots. Léon prit la relève.

« Mais nous sommes allés chez le médecin hier car Mithian était très malade, et il s'avère qu'elle est enceinte de 3 mois. Ce sont des jumeaux, ce qui arrive fréquemment après ce genre de traitement… »

Il traîna.

Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils parlaient si sérieusement. Est-ce que ce n'était pas une raison de se réjouir ?

« C'est vraiment super, » dit-il, et pendant un moment une image de lui en tant que grand frère lui traversa l'esprit, tenant un bébé dans chaque bras. Il avait toujours voulu un frère ou une sœur.

« J'aime les bébés ! » Répondit-il avec enthousiasme, parcequ'il semblait qu'ils s'inquiétaient de sa réaction à propos de la nouvelle, mais rien ne pouvait être plus loin que la vérité.

Et ils semblaient si tristes.

« Merlin, nous voulions vraiment t'adopter car nous voulions vraiment une famille, et qu'on t'aimait beaucoup, » dit doucement Mithian. « Mais, maintenant que j'attends deux bébés, nous pensons que ça sera trop difficile de s'occuper d'eux et de toi en même temps. »

Merlin ne comprenait pas.

« Alors…J'imagine que vous n'allez pas abandonner les bébés ? »

« Non, » répondit lentement Léon. « Ça veut dire…ça veut dire… »

Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer et Gwen entra dans la conversation.

« Merlin, je suis tellement navrée, mais Léon et Mithian ne seront pas en mesure de t'adopter. »

Merlin cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? Parceque…parceque ça serait de trop ? Mais je viens de dire que j'aimais les bébés. Je m'occuperais d'eux tout le temps, je pourrais vous aider. Gwen, est-ce que je ne m'occupe pas de Kara et Gavin tout le temps ? »

« Si, Merlin mais… »

« Et vous n'aurez pas besoin de perdre du temps avec eux pour vous occuper de moi, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'avoir une chambre, je peux dormir par terre dans la chambre des bébés, et comme ça si ils se réveillent pendant la nuit, je pourrais les aider. Vous n'aurez même pas à vous lever. »

« Merlin… »

« Vous n'aurez même pas à m'acheter des affaires, ou à me sortir, ou peu importe. Vous ne verrez même pas que je suis là, je le promets ! »

« Merlin- »

« Je vous en supplie, adoptez moi. Je vous en supplie. »

Merlin se moquait bien du fait qu'il était en train de supplier à présent, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était que les choses lui échappaient, et pour une raison stupide. Il était formidable avec les enfants, il ne serait pas un tracas. Il devait juste leurs faire comprendre.

Mithian était en train de pleurer à présent, et Léon avait un bras autour de ses épaules, semblant également proche des larmes. Gwen se leva pour s'agenouiller près de Merlin.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, et il y avait un air de finalité auquel Merlin ne pouvait échappé.

Il ne pleura pas. Il sentit tout son corps se raidir, comme si il se transformait en pierre. Léon et Mithian était en train de s'excuser mais il ne voulait pas les écouter.

« Nous voulons toujours te voir Merlin, » dit désespérément Mithian. « Nous pouvons toujours faire des sorties le week-end. Et quand les bébés seront nés, tu pourras être comme leur grand frère, et venir jouer avec eux. »

« Je peux y aller ? » S'entendit demander Merlin à Gwen, et sa voix sembla très distante.

« Merlin écoute- »

Merlin prit son sac et il sortit du bureau, en ignorant les voix qui l'appelaient. Il partit dans sa chambre pour déballer lentement ses affaires. Il avait l'intention de grimper dans son lit pour se coucher, mais il ne put pas trouver la force, alors il se coucha simplement par terre. Gilli le trouva ainsi plus tard, et il le souleva, pour le coucher dans le lit du bas. Il essaya de lui remonter le moral en lui montrant les magazines cochons qu'il avait acheté, mais Merlin ne fut pas intéressé. Finalement, Gilli le borda dans propre lit et il le laissa dormir jusqu'au dîner.

La rumeur se répandit ensuite, et il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard sympathique que Freya et Tristan lui faisait. Ensuite, Val fit des commentaires exaltant à la table, disant que Merlin était bon pour la casse, et donc Gilli lui enfonça la tête dans son assiette, si fort que le nez de Val commença à saigner. Gilli entra dans une dispute, et Merlin utilisa le vacarme pour s'éclipser. Il aurait dû se montrer reconnaissant de ce que Gilli avait fait pour lui, mais ça confirmait simplement qu'il était l'un d'eux à présent, un môme de Sycamore, encore et toujours.

Léon et Mithian le réclamèrent durant plusieurs week-ends, mais il refusa de sortir pour les voir, et après quelques mois ils arrêtèrent d'essayer.

**OOO**

**A suivre…** Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré en traduisant une fiction !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : **After The Heart Goes**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Avertissements : **maltraitance sur enfant, violence, abus sexuel, vulgarité, décès dans un moindre registre.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire est un cadeau pour la brillante et talentueuse lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY qui a eu l'incroyable bonté de traduire plusieurs de mes fics en français. La demande était pour une histoire sur Merlin étant orphelin, et ayant eu de mauvaise expérience dans le monde de l'adoption, le conduisant à avoir une peur de l'abandon. Dés lors, il rencontre Arthur et leurs unions changeraient tout.

Veuillez tenir compte des avertissements, et de leurs déclencheurs. C'est une fiction triste, mais le système d'adoption en Angleterre est dans un état déplorable en ce moment

**OOO**

Quand Merlin eut 13 ans, il fut placé dans une famille d'accueil pour la première fois.

Après Léon et Mithian, il avait expliqué à Gwen qu'il ne voulait plus être proposé à l'adoption. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, comme l'informa Nimueh l'air de rien plus tard. Après l'âge de 12 ans, aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus la chance d'être adopté. Les parents voulaient des jeunes enfants, suffisamment jeune pour qu'ils puissent s'imprégner de leurs parents, comme disait Nimueh. Elle expliqua à Merlin qu'il lui restait seulement une chance si il avait l'air plus jeune que son âge, si il était toujours assez petit pour donner l'impression qu'on devait prendre soin de lui.

En s'observant dans le miroir, Merlin se sentait toujours petit, mais apparemment il avait perdu ses chances d'avoir de vrais parents. Il se disait en lui-même qu'il s'en moquait. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de parents de toute façon ?

Mais il n'était pas assez endurci pour ne plus ressentir un petit spasme d'excitation quand Gwen lui expliqua qu'un couple voulait le rencontrer en vue de le prendre en famille d'accueil.

« Comment je peux savoir qu'ils ne changeront pas d'avis à la dernière minute ? » Demanda Merlin froidement, en cachant son enthousiasme naissant.

« Ils ont déjà accueilli deux autres garçons, » le rassura Gwen. « Ils connaissent le processus, ils n'auront pas la frousse. »

« Je pourrais ne pas les aimer, » dit Merlin avec calme.

« Non, » concéda Gwen. « Mais tu les aimeras. Tu voudrais les rencontrer pour apprendre à les connaître ? »

Merlin haussa à moitié les épaules. Gwen prit ça pour un consentement, et elle arrangea une rencontre.

A la fin, il n'était plus certains de savoir si il les aimait ou non. La femme, Mary, était mince et très calme. Quand elle parlait, sa voix était légèrement nasillarde et nerveuse. Au contraire, son mari Cenred était assez bavard pour eux deux. Il tapota Merlin dans le dos à la seconde où il le rencontra, et il commença à parler de football et il lui promit d'aller jouer ensemble à l'arrière de la cours pour échanger quelques ballons.

Merlin n'aimait pas le football mais il acquiesça quand même. Cenred et Mary n'était pas comme Léon et Mithian, mais il semblait que ça marchait de toute façon. Si ces deux là voulaient le prendre, alors il était heureux de s'en aller. Il n'en pouvait plus de Sycamore, il n'en pouvait plus de ne rien avoir à lui, il n'en pouvait plus de leur petit bus scolaire, il n'en pouvait plus de se réveiller pendant la nuit parceque quelqu'un pleurait, il n'en pouvait plus de voir que certains s'en allaient sans même le savoir. Cenred lui avait déjà parlé de comment il avait décoré sa chambre, qu'ils iraient camper en été, qu'ils iraient acheter une table de ping-pong pour le sous-sol.

Son sourire était un peu trop large, sa voix légèrement trop jovial, comme si Cenred se donnait en spectacle pour Elena et les autres, mais Merlin décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne cherchait pas un père, il cherchait juste un nouvel endroit où vivre. Et Cenred semblait assez facile à vivre, certainement qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

Cenred et Mary firent un peu plus de visites, et elles étaient assez agréables. Merlin essaya de la contenir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de construire une anticipation au fond de lui. Lorsque Gwen lui demanda finalement si l était prêt pour y aller, il répondit rapidement oui. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les parents de ses rêves, mais il allait vivre dans une maison convenable, et quelqu'un veillerait sur lui. C'était suffisant, du moins en ce qui le concerne.

Cenred lui avait déjà parlé des deux autres garçons qu'ils avaient accueillis. Evan, qui avait 15 ans, et Daniel, qui en avait 9. Gwen expliqua que Daniel avait quelques difficultés d'apprentissages et qu'il allait dans une école spécialisée à l'autre bout de la ville, mais qu'Evan allait dans la même école que Merlin. Merlin essaya de se souvenir si il avait déjà entendu parlé d'Evan, mais il semblait que non. Merlin ne se socialisait pas très bien à l'école de toute façon.

Les jours avancèrent, et tout le monde se rassembla pour lui dire aurevoir, sauf Val et Alvarr qui ricanèrent en bousculant tout le monde, en racontant fortement que Merlin serait de retour dans un mois.

« Ne les écoute pas, » dit Freya, ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes. « Mais tu viendras nous rendre visite, non ? »

Merlin lui promit, en la prenant fort dans ses bras. Il tapota les plus petits sur leur tête, et il échangea une étreinte avec Gilli et Sophia, et il fit un signe de main à Nimueh dans le coin, qui avait daigné se tenir là pour lui dire aurevoir.

Il était malade de nervosité dans la voiture car tout semblait enfin s'achever. Gwen sembla comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder puisqu'elle alluma la radio. Après un moment, elle commença à chanter et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle car elle était incapable de chanter.

« Tu te moque de moi, petit effronté ? » Demanda Gwen en souriant, et elle commença à chanter plus fort, balançant tout semblant de rythme à la poubelle jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'arrêter, il avait mal au ventre tant il rigolait.

Elle éteignit la radio.

« Ça va aller, tu le sais ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Merlin, en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Et si pas, tu peux toujours revenir. »

Merlin acquiesça. Il le pouvait, mais il espérait ne pas revenir.

A la porte, Cenred lui sourit en lui serrant vigoureusement la main, et Mary le prit avec précaution dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle le serrait, et il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était mince, il avait presque peur de trop la serrer en retour.

Cenred l'aida à monter ses affaires à l'étage, il était déjà venu la semaine d'avant pour visiter et il savait déjà qu'il allait partager sa chambre avec Daniel. Le garçon était en voyage scolaire cette semaine là, donc Merlin ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, mais une tête blonde aux cheveux ébouriffés apparut en haut des escaliers tandis qu'ils montaient.

« Danny, viens et dis bonjour à Merlin, » Demanda Cenred, et le visage disparut.

« Il ne sera pas timide bien longtemps, » dit Cenred l'air jovial, et quand ils finirent de monter toutes les affaires de Merlin dans la chambre, le petit visage réapparut. Il était petit pour son âge, même plus petit que Merlin, et l'une de ses paupières tombait légèrement.

« Mon nom est Daniel et j'ai neuf ans, » dit-il timidement, en relevant huit doigts. Merlin sourit.

« Je m'appelle Merlin et j'ai 13 ans, mais je n'ai pas autant de doigts. Peut-être que je pourrais utiliser mes orteils ? »

Daniel sourit en rigolant, comme si Merlin avait dit quelque chose d'hilarant.

« C'est mon lit, mais tu peux avoir l'autre, » dit-il, en pointant l'autre bout de la pièce. « Et tu peux jouer avec mon train et mes Lego, mais pas avec Mr Cuddles car il lui manque une oreille et un œil, alors je suis le seul à à pouvoir le toucher. »

Il désigna un ours en peluche sur le lit et ensuite il fronça les sourcils, comme si Merlin devait se sentir triste à propos de ça.

« Mais peut-être qu'on pourra le prendre à deux parfois. »

« Merci, » dit Merlin solennellement.

Cenred lui fit un clin d'œil derrière Daniel, mais il n'était pas du genre amical. Il y avait quelque chose de moqueur dedans, qui mit Merlin mal à l'aise. Mais il se vida vite l'esprit.

Il n'avait toujours pas rencontré Evan jusqu'à ce que Gwen prenne une tasse de thé et s'en aille, en promettant de revenir pour voir Merlin la semaine suivante. Evan arriva juste au moment où Mary mettait la table pour le repas.

« J'espère que tu aimes le poulet, » dit-elle doucement à Merlin de sa voix légèrement nasillarde, et il la rassura que oui quand la porte claqua car Evan rentrait. Il était grand, avec des cheveux bruns désordonnés, et une bouche sévère.

Mary commença légèrement.

« Evan, tu es rentré. Voici Merlin. »

Merlin dit bonjour, mais Evan lui fit seulement un signe de la tête avant de s'asseoir. Daniel sourit à Evan, qui lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux avant de prendre sa fourchette.

« Attends Cenred, » demanda Mary sans que ça ressemble à une réprimande. A la surprise de Merlin Evan écouta, et il baissa sa fourchette, en soufflant impatient.

Cenred arriva dans la cuisine avec une bière à la main.

« C'est super que tu te joignes à nous Evan, » dit-il et Evan lui sourit narquoisement.

Il ne dit pas un mot durant le reste du repas. Cenred ne semblait pas le remarquer, dominant sans peine la conversation, posant occasionnellement de drôle de questions à Merlin. Il put seulement sortir de vague réponse, trop submergé par toute cette nouvelle expérience, mais Cenred sembla satisfait.

Après le repas, ils s'assirent dans le fauteuil pour regarder la télévision. Evan disparut dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'il fut 21h, Daniel commença à bailler et Cenred lui dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit. Merlin se proposa pour l'emmener, étant lui-même épuisé.

« Tu te rends déjà utile, hein ? » Demanda Cenred avec le même drôle de clin d'œil.

Merlin souhaita maladroitement à tout les deux de passer une bonne nuit, et il commença à monter à l'étage. Sur le chemin, Daniel prit la main de Merlin dans la sienne qui était collante. Ce fut étonnement naturel de monter, et de l'aider à brosser ses dents, et de se changer pour aller au lit. Il avait déjà fait ça avec les plus petit à Sycamore, et Daniel était moins turbulent que certains d'entre eux. Gavin avait pour habitude de sauter hors de la baignoire et de courir nu dans toute le foyer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'attrape, et Kara se débattait férocement à chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de lui brosser les cheveux ou les dents. Mais Daniel était placide pendant qu'il lavait son visage, et il releva docilement les mains en l'air pour que Merlin puisse passer son pyjama.

Quand Merlin le borda, Daniel lui présenta sa joue pour être embrassé et Merlin le fit. Durant un moment, il eut l'impression qu'il était vraiment chez lui, et que Daniel était vraiment son petit frère.

**OOO**

Merlin parla vraiment à Evan une semaine plus tard. Il venait juste de mettre Daniel au lit – ce qui semblait être sa tâche non officielle à présent, pas que ça l'ennuyait – quand Evan entra et referma la porte derrière lui, pour s'asseoir sur le lit de Merlin.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi, alors ? » Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

« Pardon, quoi ? » Répondit Merlin, appréciant la politesse.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer un gros problème d'attitude chez Evan, mais ça ne l'avait pas découragé. La plupart des plus grands à Sycamore avaient tendance à s'énerver, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il avait l'habitude que les autres soient rude ou maussade. Mais il aurait préféré voir le bon côté d'Evan alors qu'il était juste trois ici.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi Cenred t'a choisi ? » Demanda Evan brusquement.

« Quoi ? » Répondit encore Merlin.

« Nous avons tous 'un comportement problématique', » répondit Evan, en exagérant. « Et ce gamin est retardé, alors quel est ton problème ? »

La colère traversa Merlin.

« Ne dis pas qu'il est retardé, » siffla Merlin, heureux que Daniel soit endormi pour ne pas entendre. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps, mais il ressentait déjà une forme d'attachement pour Daniel comme il n'en avait jamais eu pour les autres enfants, et il ne voulait pas qu'on l'insulte.

Durant une seconde, Evan sembla ébahi, presque comme si il reconnaissait avoir été trop loin, mais ensuite son visage reprit son masque habituel.

« Bien, peu importe. Je dis simplement qu'un truc doit clocher avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parceque Cenred a toujours plus d'argent quand il prend ceux avec des 'besoins spécifiques'. »

« Plus d'argent de quoi ? »

« Du service social, idiot. Tu penses que Cenred t'as pris par bonté de cœur ? Il l'a fait pour l'argent. »

« Connerie, » dit Merlin.

Evan haussa les épaules.

« Ne me crois pas alors. Je suis ici depuis un an, j'ai déjà vu trois autres gamins venir et repartir. Il les prend, encaisse son argent, ensuite ils dégagent. »

« Alors pourquoi il ne t'a pas fait partir toi et Daniel ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. » Evan frotta ses doigts ensemble. « Nous sommes un plus gros gains, nous sommes foutus. Alors il se raccroche à nous. »

Merlin ne savait pas si il devait le croire ou non. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas du tout confiance en Evan. Il semblait juste le genre de type à raconter des histoires, pour essayer de mettre mal à l'aise le nouveau venu. A côté de ça, si les enfants placés rapportaient beaucoup d'argent, certainement que la moitié du pays se ferait famille d'accueil ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas. Evan était sûrement parano ou menteur.

D'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas à faire partir ce léger malaise qu'il avait parfois quand il regardait Cenred. Il y avait quelque chose de louche chez un homme qui souriait toujours sans que ça atteigne son regard…

« Je ne te crois pas, » dit-il finalement.

« Tu verras, gamin, » dit Evan, en se levant. « Ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »

Il s'arrêta à la porte.

« Je pense que je sais pourquoi il t'a choisi de toute façon. »

Merlin savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à montrer beaucoup de résistance. »

Un léger frisson parcourut le corps de Merlin tandis que la porte se refermait.

Non de dieu, que voulait-il dire ?

Mais Evan essayait probablement juste de lui faire peur. C'était un fauteur de trouble. Ça ne valait même pas la peine d'y réfléchir.

En dépit du serment qu'il s'était fait d'oublier les paroles d'Evan, elles hantèrent Merlin la semaine suivante.

La chose était, quelque chose semblait étrange dans la maison.

Au début, Merlin partit du principe que Mary aurait dû parler d'avantage dans sa propre maison, mais elle restait presque toujours silencieuse. Tout ce qu'elle semblait faire était le ménage : cuisiner, faire la lessive, nettoyer le sol. Merlin avait essayé de s'asseoir dans la cuisine avec elle parfois, d'être de bonne compagnie, mais elle ne semblait pas se détendre à proximité de lui. Et il ne pouvait pas entendre ses chuchotements, une chose dont il n'était même pas certain qu'elle faisait. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il la rendait simplement nerveuse, mais bientôt il se rendit compte qu'elle était ainsi avec tout le monde. Après un moment, il la laissa simplement.

Cenred ne l'ignorait pas exactement, mais il n'était pas non plus avec lui. Il parlait durant les repas, mais c'était plus pour lui. En soirée, il se mettait habituellement en face de la télévision ou il allait au pub. Il faisait la même chose chaque semaine. Les promesses de partie de football, ou de s'échanger des ballons dans la court ne se réalisèrent pas, et comme Merlin n'était pas fan de football, il s'en fichait mais il se sentait légèrement déçu. Pourquoi Cenred l'avait-il accueillit si il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec lui ?

La théorie d'Evan sur l'argent commençait à prendre un peu plus de sens.

Bien. Et alors ? Il voulait seulement s'en aller de Sycamore de toute façon. Au moins, ici, il y avait moins de chaos. Au moins, ici, il avait des choses à lui. Qu'en avait-il à faire que Cenred se soucie plus de l'argent que de lui ? Merlin se disait en lui-même qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour trouver des parents de toute façon. C'était pour les bébés, et il était trop vieux pour ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une maman ou d'un papa.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'avouer qu'il se sentait seul. Que parfois, il se languissait des bruits et du désordre de Sycamore. Que parfois, toutes ces choses dont il avait voulu s'éloigner, lui manquaient

Il y avait une chose qui restait le même ici. La nuit, il entendait parfois quelqu'un pleurer.

**OOO**

**A suivre… Et j'ai ressenti plus d'un pincement au ventre en traduisant cette partie. C'est fou, je connais cette fic, mais pourtant elle continue de me chambouler.**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : **After The Heart Goes**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Avertissements :** maltraitance sur enfant, violence, abus sexuel, vulgarité, décès dans un moindre registre.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est un cadeau pour la brillante et talentueuse lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY qui a eu l'incroyable bonté de traduire plusieurs de mes fics en français. La demande était pour une histoire sur Merlin étant orphelin, et ayant eu de mauvaise expérience dans le monde de l'adoption, le conduisant à avoir une peur de l'abandon. Dés lors, il rencontre Arthur et leurs unions changeraient tout.

Veuillez tenir compte des avertissements, et de leurs déclencheurs. C'est une fiction triste, mais le système d'adoption en Angleterre est dans un état déplorable en ce moment

**OOO**

Il s'était passé précisément 3 mois, 2 semaines, et 5 jours depuis son emménagement quand Cenred l'avait frappé pour la première fois.

Avec du recul, il aurait dû le voir venir. La manière dont Mary faisait la tête dans l'ombre, trop anxieuse pour parler, la façon qu'avait Evan d'éviter le plus possible Cenred, et les coups inexplicables qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient sur son visage.

La première pensée de Merlin était étrange, alors qu'il s'écrasait par terre, il était content que Daniel ne soit pas dans la pièce. Sa seconde pensée était pour la douleur.

Le verre de lait qu'il avait renversé était en morceau autour de lui, le liquide avait trempé son pantalon. C'est ce qui avait finalement fait perdre son sang froid à Cenred.

Ça ne servait à rien de pleurer pour le lait renverser, pensa bêtement Merlin, retenant à peine le rire qui voulait remonter à la surface. Il voulait vraiment rire tout à coup, parceque bien sûr c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer, bien sûr. Pourquoi aurait-il pensé que ça pouvait marcher pour lui ? Que cette famille avait pour la troisième fois de la chance ?

« Merde, Merlin, ne sois pas si maladroit. Nettoie. »

La voix de Cenred était élevée au-dessus de lui mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait nettoyé machinalement ce qu'il avait renversé avant de monter à l'étage.

Il était allé dans la salle de bain et il avait tamponné le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. C'était déjà enflé, mais il pouvait facilement dire à quelqu'un qui lui demandait qu'il était tombé.

Quand il était sorti de la salle de bain, Evan était dans le hall. Merlin avait cru voir une pointe de sympathie dans son regard avant qu'il s'en aille.

Ils n'en avait pas parlé jusqu'à ce que ça arrive pour la troisième fois. Cette fois, c'était parceque Merlin avait laissé des traces de pas dans la maison, et Cenred l'avait secoué si fort fort qu'il avait eu l'impression que ses os faisaient des cliquetis, avant d'être projeté contre la bibliothèque. Il était tombé durement, écorchant son bras gauche contre le bord droit de la bibliothèque, et il avait observé avec une fascination malsaine le sang couler de sa peau.

Il y avait seulement quelques pansements dans la salle de bain et l'entaille était trop grande. Merlin était en train de se démener avec une bande fait à partir d'un vieux t-shirt quand Evan était apparu sur le palier pour faire signe à Merlin de venir dans sa chambre.

Il n'y était jamais entré avant, et il s'était attendu à quelque chose de bizarre reflétant la personnalité d'Evan – peut-être des murs peints en noir ou des posters de têtes de morts et des squelettes. Mais les murs étaient entièrement beige, il n'y avait pas de posters, ni de photos à voir. Evan était là depuis plus d'un an, mais sa chambre donnait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que passer. Ce qui était peut être le cas, supposa Merlin.

Evan n'avait pas dit un mot, il avait simplement ouvert sa commode pour en sortir des bandes cachées dans une pochette, un tube d'arnica et d'autres fournitures médicales. Il avait fait signe à Merlin de s'asseoir sur le lit, et ensuite il avait commencé à bander son bras.

« Merci, » avait dit Merlin maladroitement quand il eut terminé.

« Si ça arrive encore et que je suis sorti, tu peux entrer et prendre ce dont tu as besoin, » avait répondu Evan d'un ton dédaigneux, comme si il proposait de prêter son gel pour les cheveux ou un truc du genre.

Merlin ne s'était pas fatigué à lui dire qu'il espérait que ça ne se produirait plus, parceque il était clair que oui, et à en croire la commode d'Evan, et Merlin était chanceux qu'il se soit passé trois mois sans être frappé.

Une partie de lui recherchait de la sympathie, et il avait essayé qu'Evan compatisse avec lui, mais c'était pour les bébés et il savait qu'Evan ne la recherchait plus. A la place, il avait signifié une autre de ses pensées en demandant :

« Il frappe Daniel ? »

« Non. Et si il devait le faire, putain, je le tue. »

Le ton d'Evan était plein de rage et de peine, et Merlin n'était pas assez cruel pour souligner le fait qu'Evan avait peu de chance de protéger Daniel, alors qu'il pouvait à peine se protéger lui-même.

Peut-être qu'Evan s'en rendit compte dans l'expression de Merlin, car il ajouta sur la défensive :

« Il n'oserait pas de toute façon. Il n'est pas comme toi et moi, dans une école avec quoi – un millier d'élèves ? Ils sont seulement six dans la classe de Daniel et on s'en occupe particulièrement. Quelqu'un le remarquerait. »

« D'accord, » dit Merlin, et la peur qui avait émergé dans son estomac depuis sa première leçon diminua. Il avait déjà regardé d'un œil attentif si Daniel avait des coups, et une ou deux fois il avait essayé de parler du tempérament de Cenred avec le jeune garçon. Ce fut un soulagement de savoir que Daniel était vraiment aussi innocent qu'il en avait l'air.

Il y eut un moment de silence, ensuite :

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit à personne ? » Lâcha Merlin.

Evan haussa les épaules.

« Parceque tout le monde s'en fiche. De toute façon, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse pas gérer. Je vais avoir 16 ans dans 7 mois, ensuite je serai parti d'ici pour de bon. »

Merlin ne dit pas ce qu'il en pensait, que beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer en 7 mois, et de nouveau Evan sembla lire dans son esprit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

« J'ai essayé d'en parler à mon assistant social une fois. Et il…et bien il a cru que je mentais, alors il ne m'a pas cru, et puis il a dit qu'il allait appelé Cenred, alors je lui demandé d'oublier tout ça. Je lui ai dit que j'avais tout inventé. »

Navré, ne semblait pas être une réponse adéquate mais Merlin le dit malgré tout, et Evan lui fit un signe de la tête avant que son visage redevienne impassible.

« Bref, j'ai des choses à faire, alors… »

Merlin comprit le signal de départ et il partit. Il retourna dans sa chambre et il se coucha dans son lit. Son bras lançait sans interruption, ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que la fois où Val l'avait poussé de la cabane dans l'arbre, mais la douleur était la même.

Les larmes menaçaient de tomber alors qu'il repensait à comment Cenred l'avait attrapé, mais il refusait de les laisser tomber. Pleurer n'allait pas l'aider. Cenred s'était déjà moqué de lui en disant qu'il était un bébé la deuxième fois où il l'avait frappé.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si important. Gilli avait pour habitude de revenir des visites mensuelles de chez sa mère avec quelques coups et il n'avait jamais pleuré pour ça. La seule fois où Merlin lui avait posé des questions, il avait simplement répondu : « C'est ma mère. Elle est comme ça. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne m'aime pas. »

« Tu veux revivre avec elle ? Même si elle te fait ça ? »

« Bien sûr. Les familles ne sont pas parfaites, elles font juste de leur mieux. Je préfère retourner avec elle-même si parfois elle est folle, que de pourrir dans ce trou. »

Et c'était aussi son choix à présent. Il pouvait revenir chez lui, où personne ne le frapperait (sauf Val et Alvarr). Mais ça signifiait ne plus avoir d'intimité, revenir dans le boucan des repas en communs, revenir et être vu par tous comme un gosse vivant dans un foyer.

N'était-il pas mieux ici ? Quand il était hors du chemin de Cenred, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. La nourriture était meilleure, et Mary lui donnait de l'argent de poche chaque semaine, et il n'avait plus à attendre que ses chaussures soient totalement usées avant d'en avoir une nouvelle paire.

Merlin essaya de peser le pour et le contre. Il savait qu'il pouvait revenir. Evan n'avait plus de crédit mais il était presque sûr que si il racontait à Gwen ce qu'il se passait, elle le croirait. Il pouvait s'en aller d'ici dés ce soir.

La douleur dans son bras rendait ça très tentant. Mais ensuite, il regarda vers le lit de Daniel et il vit Mr Cuddles posé sur l'oreiller.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Daniel. Il l'aimait comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et il n'allait pas l'abandonner.

La décision était prise, et Merlin se roula en boule et il essaya de dormir un peu.

**OOO**

Rester hors du chemin de Cenred était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La maison était petite, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit pour l'éviter. Il pouvait sortir mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il n'avait pas d'amis à l'école, les seules personnes qu'il connaissait vraiment étaient à Sycamore, et il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Le week-end, il emmenait parfois Daniel au parc ou à la bibliothèque, et c'était amusant, mais ils devaient toujours revenir. Et Cenred était toujours là, invariablement d'une humeur massacrante.

Merlin était seulement là depuis 4 mois et demi, mais il pouvait voir quand Cenred était dans ses mauvais jours. Il buvait plus, criait plus, jurait plus. Evan était plus souvent dans la ligne de mire que Merlin, principalement car il faisait toujours en sorte de provoquer l'homme. Merlin pensait savoir pourquoi il le faisait, comme Val le tenait de son beau père : tu te feras frapper de toute façon, alors autant s'assurer qu'il y ait une raison. Alors Evan lui répondait, et il brisait les couvre-feu, il se faisait suspendre à l'école, et Cenred le frappait et l'enfermait dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'il n'était rien, qu'il était juste un gain sans importance que personne ne voulait et qu'il pourrait se montrer un peu reconnaissant que lui l'ait accueilli.

Merlin observait tout ça, déchiré entre l'exaspération et l'admiration qu'il avait dans les provocations d'Evan. Il n'était pas comme lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher se tasser quand le regard de Cenred se tournait vers lui, et il préférait murmurer des excuses alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal plutôt que de prendre le risque d'être frappé pour ne pas l'avoir fait. Parfois, il se haïssait d'être si lâche, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il était frappé de toute façon. Pas autant qu'Evan, mais suffisamment pour commencer à sursauter aux mouvement soudain, ou à trembler légèrement à chaque fois que Cenred passait devant lui.

Evan et lui n'en parlaient pas beaucoup, mais il laissait Merlin lui mettre de l'antiseptique sur son dos les nuits horribles où Cenred avait utilisé sa ceinture sur lui. Et Evan était toujours dans les alentours quand il s'en prenait à Merlin, il trouvait habituellement une manière de diriger l'attention sur lui pour éviter à Merlin une raclée. Cenred se calmait à la fin, et Merlin en était reconnaissant.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué à l'école, pas même quand à de rare occasion Cenred oubliait et finissait par frapper Merlin au visage. Son professeur lui fit la moral une fois, en conseillant à Merlin de ne plus se battre, c'est ainsi que Merlin apprit que ses camarades de classe et ses professeurs pensaient qu'il passait tous son temps libre à sa bagarrer.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. La sécurité de Daniel passait avant tout. Le meilleur moment de la journée de Merlin, était quand il rentrait à la maison pour aider Daniel à faire ses devoirs, ou quand il lui lisait un livre, ou quand il jouait avec son train. Parfois, Merlin lui racontait des histoires avant de s'endormir, du genre que Gaius avait l'habitude de lui raconter, sur les dragons et les sorciers. Daniel faisait 'ooh' et 'aah' au bon moment, et il encourageait le beau prince charmant à se montrer.

« La magie existe, Merlin ? »

« Tu veux rire. Ma maman m'a donné mon nom d'après celui d'un magicien, tu vois. »

« Alors tu peux faire de la magie ? »

« Bien sûr que je peux, » répondit Merlin, en faisant frétiller ses sourcils théâtralement. « Maintenant, je vais te jeter un sort. »

Il releva ses mains de manière théâtrale autour du lit et Daniel couina avec son rire.

« Voilà ! C'est un sort de protection, plus aucun dragon, plus aucun monstre ne pourront t'attraper. »

« Fais en un pour toi. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait ! Personne ne peut me blesser. »

Le petit visage de Daniel sembla tout à coup très sérieux.

« Et pour Cenred ? »

Merlin pâlit, et il essaya de le cacher.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il crie beaucoup. »

La voix de Daniel était très basse.

« Il te crie dessus ? » Demanda doucement Merlin.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais il te crie dessus. Et j'ai vu…j'ai vu qu'il poussait Evan. Et Miss Farley dit que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous pousser parceque ce n'est pas bien, mais Cenred le fait. »

Merlin ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se sentait comme un idiot d'avoir penser que Daniel n'avait rien remarqué sur ce qu'il se passait dans la maison.

« Miss Farley a raison, » dit-il lentement. « Ce n'est pas bien et Cenred ne devrait pas le faire. Il ne devrait pas hurler non plus. »

« Alors pourquoi il le fait ? »

« Parfois…parfois les adultes ne se comportent pas très bien. Comme Andrew dans ta classe, quand il jette des livres partout. »

« Miss Farley dit qu'Andrew fait une colère, et qu'il se sent mal, alors il fait de vilaines choses. »

« C'est ça. Et bien, c'est un peu pareil pour Cenred. Il est parfois en colère et il ne sait pas quoi faire, alors il crie. »

« Il est fâché contre moi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Et il n'est pas vraiment fâché sur moi et Evan non plus, je le jure. »

Merlin releva le menton de Daniel pour être certain de croiser son regard.

« Mais si jamais il devait se fâcher et crier sur toi, ou…te pousser…tu viens me le dire à moi ou Evan immédiatement, d'accord ? Promets-le. »

Daniel hocha la tête.

« D'accord. C'est l'heure de dormir. Garde Mr Cuddles bien au chaud sous les couvertures avec toi. »

Merlin le glissa sous la couverture, puis il embrassa son front. Il était reconnaissant que Daniel puisse s'endormir avec les lumières allumées, ainsi Merlin pouvait rester éveillé pour lire quelques heures. Mais ce soir, il ne voulut pas lire. Il s'assit sur son lit, pour réfléchir. Combien de temps encore Cenred retiendrait-il sa colère contre Daniel ?

**OOO**

**A suivre…**Au fur et à mesure, on sent Merlin changer, et se refermer sur lui. Daniel est tout ce qui lui reste de l'innocence, et de l'amour. On devine qu'il se sent utile aussi…Arf, cette fic est juste prodigieuse, et Polomonkey ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner, car elle parvient toujours à comprendre les sentiments d'autrui, son empathie est sans pareil !

Sinon, pour les fans de Merthur, le beau prince charmant arrivera dans quelques chapitres...


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : **After The Heart Goes**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Avertissements : **maltraitance sur enfant, violence, abus sexuel, vulgarité, décès dans un moindre registre.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire est un cadeau pour la brillante et talentueuse lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY qui a eu l'incroyable bonté de traduire plusieurs de mes fics en français. La demande était pour une histoire sur Merlin étant orphelin, et ayant eu de mauvaise expérience dans le monde de l'adoption, le conduisant à avoir une peur de l'abandon. Dés lors, il rencontre Arthur et leurs unions changeraient tout.

Veuillez tenir compte des avertissements, et de leurs déclencheurs. C'est une fiction triste, mais le système d'adoption en Angleterre est dans un état déplorable en ce moment

**OOO**

Pas longtemps, c'est ce qu'il s'avéra. Ca faisait six mois que Merlin vivait là et il s'imaginait que Gwen avait marqué à côté de son nom un gros traits dans ses dossiers. A toutes apparences, il semblait que ce placement était un succès. A chaque fois que Gwen venait, Cenred se montrait aussi poli qu'il pouvait l'être, ébouriffant les cheveux de Merlin comme si ils étaient des potes inséparables. Merlin jouait le jeu car il avait fait son choix, et il devait s'y tenir. Même quand Gwen l'emmena dans un café et lui dit qu'il pouvait parler librement, il mentit pour dire que tout allait bien, malgré le fait qu'il se sentait sur le point de craquer. La semaine d'avant, Cenred l'avait enfermé dans l'abri de jardin durant toute la nuit à cause de son « insolence ». Quand Evan avait essayé de faire sauter le cadenas et qu'il l'avait cassé, Cenred l'avait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever, et ensuite il l'avait jeté dans l'abri avec Merlin. Aucun des deux n'avait pû dormir cette nuit là, et Evan avait à peine su marcher le jour d'après. Depuis lors, Evan se montrait moins défiant envers Cenred. Merlin se disait qu'Evan avait atteint ses limites, mais aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire.

Il se sentait tout le temps en colère. Pour Cenred d'être un bâtard, et pour Mary d'être trop apeurée pour les protéger, et pour l'assistant social d'Evan d'avoir étouffer dans l'œuf quand tout avait commencé.

Mais il s'y tenait, à peu près, jusqu'à ce que les vacances d'été arrivent. Merlin redoutait le fait de ne plus pouvoir s'échapper à l'école, et il était encore plus inquiet par le fait que Daniel serait tout le temps à la maison, une proie facile sous le courroux de Cenred. Il essaya de passer le plus de temps possible dans la chambre avec Daniel, Cenred s'ennuyait rarement à aller les chercher jusque là.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se cacher pour toujours, et les choses dégénérèrent un soir au souper. Ca avait été une journée chaude et humide, et Cenred avait été irritable dés l'instant où il avait franchi la porte. Il s'était assis en pestant dans sa bière à propos de son patron de merde, et de ses collègues pourris, et de comment il mettait tout le monde dans le même panier car personne ne l'appréciait.

Merlin espérait qu'il n'allait pas jurer autant en face de Daniel, mais il savait bien qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. Lorsque Mary servit le ragoût, il y eut quelques minutes d'un silence divin avant que Cenred recommence.

« Jésus, c'est fade. Tu ne pouvais pas mettre plus d'épices ? »

Mary marmonna quelque chose sur le suivi de la recette.

« Et bien, tu devrais jeter cette recette, j'ai connu des sirops pour la toux qui était meilleur que cette merde. »

« J'aime bien, » intervint Daniel de manière inattendue.

« Ouais, sans déconner, gamin. Tu mangerais sûrement de la merde de chien si je te disais que c'est du pudding au chocolat. »

Merlin se tendit. Normalement, Cenred ne daignait pas s'adresser à Daniel, préférant rouler les yeux ou secouer la tête pour indiquer son manque d'intérêt quand le garçon parlait. Ca rendait fou Merlin de voir Cenred se moquer du garçon de cette manière, mais c'était mieux que de le laisser s'exprimer verbalement.

« Je ne voudrais pas de la merde de chien, » répondit Daniel ferment. « Miss Farley dit que c'est sale. »

« Miss Farley dit que c'est sale, » imita Cenred d'une voix aigue. « Seigneur, aide cette enseignante qui passe toutes ses journées avec des retardés comme toi. »

« Ferme là, » Dit Merlin avant de pouvoir s'arrêt. De l'autre côté de la table, il put voir qu'Evan s'agrippait à sa fourchette très légèrement.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Dit lentement Cenred.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça, » répondit Merlin.

« Ou quoi ? » Demanda Cenred d'un ton dangereux, en se penchant vers Merlin.

Que ce soit un accident hasardeux ou voulu, Mary choisit ce moment pour renverser son eau sur le genoux de Cenred.

« Jésus ! » Cria-t-il, en sautant sur ses pieds.

Mary commença à bredouiller des excuses, en attrapant une serviette de cuisine sur le côté mais Cenred repoussa ses mains.

« Je ferais aussi bien de me changer, » grogna-t-il en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Mary finit d'éponger la chaise de Cenred, et ensuite elle fit aux garçons un petit sourire. C'était plutôt bizarre sur le visage de Mary, et Merlin en avait mal au cœur.

Quand Cenred revint, la transgression de Merlin sembla avoir été oubliée, et durant un moment il pensa que la soirée ne serait pas un désastre.

Mais ensuite, Cenred recommença avec Daniel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Merlin et moi, nous sommes allés au parc, et nous avons fait des bateaux en papier pour les faire flotter sur le lac. Je veux être capitaine d'un vrai bateau quand je serais plus grand, » répondit Daniel joyeusement.

Cenred ricana.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais, gamin. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Daniel.

« Parceque, pour être capitaine d'un bateau, tu dois être suffisamment intelligent pour apprendre à gouverner et barrer un navire, et tu ne l'es pas. »

Evan retint une sorte de bruit étranglé à l'arrière de sa gorge.

« Je suis intelligent, » répondit Daniel, l'air énervé.

« Qui t'as dit ça ? »

« Miss Farley. »

« Et bien, navré mon pote, mais elle a juste été sympa avec toi. Quand Dieu a distribué les cerveaux, je parie qu'il t'a donné celui d'un poisson rouge. »

Le visage de Daniel se déforma comme si il allait pleurer, alors Merlin voulut ouvrir son bec pour injurier Cenred, au vue de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais Daniel réagit le premier.

« Tais toi ! Je te déteste ! Tu es méchant ! »

Et, comme dans un cauchemar se jouant au ralenti où vous n'avez pas la possibilité d'agir, Merlin regarda avec horreur Daniel jeter son verre de lait au visage de Cenred.

Durant de longue seconde il y eut un silence total, puis Cenred s'avança brusquement, et en même temps, Merlin et Evan sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

Cenred parvint à jeter Daniel par terre avant qu'Evan ne puisse être en face de lui pour essayer de le retenir. Ils se battirent un moment, tandis que Merlin essayait de relever Daniel sur ses pieds pour sortir de la pièce, et puis Cenred se libéra en envoyant son poing avec force en plein visage d'Evan. Il s'effondra sur le sol, confus, et Cenred s'avança vers Merlin et Daniel.

Merlin poussa Daniel vers la porte, bloquant le passage de son corps, mais Cenred grogna et envoya son poing dans le visage de Merlin qui fut projeté contre un mur. Avant que Merlin n'ait le temps de s'en remettre, Cenred souleva Daniel et il se dirigea vers l'étage. Ignorant la façon dont sa tête tournait, Merlin les poursuivit, atteignant sa chambre juste au moment où il se ferma de l'intérieur. Il cogna la porte, désespérément.

« Cenred, je t'en prie ! Ne lui fait pas de mal ! C'est juste un enfant ! »

Il pouvait entendre Daniel hurler et le bruit de la chair frappant la chair, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« Fils de putte ! Sale connard ! Sors et viens te battre, bâtard ! »

Il hurla au plus fort de sa voix, espérant faire sortir Cenred, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, simplement les terribles pleures de Daniel qui lui brisait le cœur.

« Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! Cenred ! »

Une fois fini, la voix de Merlin était éraillée et ses mains en sang d'avoir cogné sur la porte. Cenred sortit et Merlin le dévisagea, la haine coulant dans ses veines comme du sang.

« Bâtard, » cracha-t-il.

Cenred se rapprocha très près, pour attraper Merlin par les cheveux et tirer sa tête en arrière.

« C'est ma maison et ce sont mes règles, » siffla-t-il. « Ce petit retardé les a enfreint, et il en a subi les conséquences. Tout comme tu en souffriras si jamais tu me reparles comme ça. »

Il relâcha Merlin et il descendit les escaliers. Merlin se dirigea directement dans la chambre, en ravalant la bile quand il aperçut Daniel affalé sur le sol.

Il s'approcha de lui et Daniel murmurait de peur.

« Ça va aller, c'est juste moi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, » dit-il pour l'apaiser.

Daniel était massacré. Il avait une marque rouge vive la joue, une entaille au sourcil, et une lèvre en sang. Lorsque Merlin le dirigea vers le lit pour retirer avec précaution son t-shirt, les bleus se développaient déjà sur tout son thorax.

Merlin voulut pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas, il serra la main de Daniel et il lui dit qu'il allait revenir dans une minute. Il se précipita dans al salle de bain pour prendre une serviette. Ensuite, il alla dans la chambre d'Evan pour prendre les fournitures dans la commodes.

Oh mon dieu, Evan.

Merlin se demanda si il devait descendre pour vérifier si il allait bien, mais il se raisonna car Mary était là, et que Daniel avait besoin de lui dés maintenant.

Il retourna dans la chambre et il commença à soigner Daniel. Daniel pleura tout le temps, tout son corps tremblait. Il était en état de choc. Lorsque Merlin finit, il tira les couvertures sur lui pour essayer de le réchauffer.

« Ça va aller, mon cœur, tu es en sécurité maintenant, » murmura-t-il, en caressant les cheveux de Daniel.

« Il – Il m'a fait mal, » sanglota Daniel.

« Je sais, je sais. Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. Je ne le laisserais plus faire. »

Daniel pleura si longtemps que Merlin finit par se mettre dans le lit avec lui, pour le serrer contre lui. Il lui donna un paracétamol, mais Merlin savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas énormément avec la douleur. Par chance, ça détendit ses muscles suffisamment pour le faire plonger dans le sommeil.

Quand Merlin fut certain que Daniel dormait, il se glissa hors du lit pour descendre. Evan était assis à la table de la cuisine, tenant un sac de pois congelé sur son visage. De ce qu'il entendait, Mary devait nettoyer la cuisine.

« Cenred ? » Demanda Merlin, tendu.

« Sorti, » répondit Evan et Merlin se relaxa instantanément.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai connu pire, » répondit Evan. « Ce bâtard m'a mis KO, je ne pouvais pas…je n'ai pas pu me relever à temps. »

Il y avait de la honte dans son regard.

« Moi non plus, » dit Merlin, car le seul qui aurait dû se sentir honteux de ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était Cenred.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Merlin secoua la tête, et tout à coup les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps se mirent à couler sur son visage.

« Il ne…va pas bien. »

Il frotta furieusement son visage, et Evan ne regarda pas de façon méprisante sa faiblesse.

« Allons le voir, » dit-il en se relevant, en serrant rapidement l'épaule de Merlin sur son passage.

Daniel dormait toujours quand ils rentrèrent sans bruit. Evan jura tout bas quand il le vit.

« Putain, je vais le tuer, » dit-il avec véhémence.

« Il te tuera en premier, » répondit Merlin fatigué.

Toute combativité sembla disparaître d'Evan, et il s'effondra sur le lit de Merlin.

« Ouais, sûrement, » marmonna-t-il.

Merlin s'avança pour s'asseoir près de lui, la voix ferme quand il parla.

« Je vais appeler mon assistante sociale demain. Ca suffit maintenant, ok ? C'est assez. »

Evan eut l'air de vouloir protester mais il lança un coup d'œil vers le lit de Daniel, et il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« D'accord. Je te suis. »

Merlin hocha la tête de remerciement. Il était à peine 20h, mais il se sentait totalement épuisé.

« Je vais dormir avec Daniel cette nuit. Tu veux- »

Il fit un geste vers son propre lit.

« Ouais, » dit Evan. « C'est une bonne idée. »

Il semblait peu probable qu'il y ait une autre confrontation avec Cenred ce soir, mais aucun des deux ne voulait prendre de risque. La sécurité avant tout. Et Merlin ne savait pas pour Evan, mais lui n'avait pas le cœur à dormir seul.

Le jour suivant, ils attendirent que Cenred quitte la maison avant de se lever. Daniel se réveilla en pleurant à 7h à cause d'un cauchemar, et Merlin passa l'heure suivante à lui chuchoter des histoires alors qu'ils entendaient Cenred déambuler dans la maison. Evan ne disait rien, mais Merlin se disait qu'il devait aussi tendre l'oreille.

Merlin expliqua à Daniel qu'il devait rester au lit pour la journée, et pour dire à quel point il devait souffrir, il accepta. D'ordinaire, il détestait rester inactif. Evan lui monta une tartine à confiture, et Merlin lui donna à manger, essayant de tourner ça en jeu. Daniel semblait toujours en état de choc, avec un bleu livide sur sa joue. Sa lèvre fendue lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il mangeait, Alors Merlin lui donna un autre paracétamol quand il finit. Sur le temps que Merlin et Evan s'habillent, Daniel s'était rendormi.

Ils descendirent sur la pointe des pieds, et ils trouvèrent Mary dans la cuisine.

« Comment va t il ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Comme si tu t'en souciais, » répondit sèchement Evan et Mary tressaillit.

« Nous sortons, » dit Merlin d'un ton plus gentil. « Tu peux garder un œil sur Daniel ? »

Elle acquiesça, et il eut presque envie de rire de tout ça, comme si il était le parent et qu'elle était l'enfant.

Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas vers la cabine téléphonique dans le bas de la rue, et Merlin composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il n'expliqua rien au téléphone, il demanda simplement à Gwen de venir et de les retrouver dans un kiosque dans le parc. Quand elle arriva, elle pâlit aux coups évidents sur leurs visages.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Cenred, » répondit Merlin avec lassitude.

« Il t'a frappé ? Tout les deux ? »

« Ouais, mais ce n'est pas le pire de tout, » répondit Evan, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Merlin avait conscience que, même si il avait accepté de l'accompagner, Evan n'avait aucune raison d'avoir confiance en Gwen tout comme lui le faisait.

« Gwen il…il a frappé Daniel, » dit Merlin, un peu désespéré.

Il put voir la peine dans le regard de Gwen, mais sa voix resta calme quand elle parla.

« D'accord. C'est mauvais à quel point ? Il a besoin de soins médicaux ? »

« Je ne pense pas, j'ai essayé de le soigner mais… »

« Il est à la maison ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Cenred est là ? »

« Non, il travaille, il ne reviendra pas avant 18h. »

« Et Mary ? »

« Elle est là, mais elle n'est…elle ne lui fera pas de mal. »

« Mais elle n'a pas appelé la police quand c'est arrivé ? »

« Nan, » répondit amèrement Evan. « Elle est à sa botte. »

« Evan, » dit Merlin. « C'est aussi une victime. »

Evan haussa simplement les épaules.

« D'accord, allons-y pour voir Daniel, » dit Gwen et ils partirent.

Ils rentrèrent et Merlin guida Gwen à l'étage. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Daniel se réveilla.

« Merlin ? » dit-il endormi.

« Je suis là, mon cœur, » dit Merlin, en se penchant sur le lit. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai mal, » répondit Daniel.

« Je sais, » répondit Merlin, en caressant ses cheveux. « Je suis venu avec une amie pour te voir. Tu te souviens de Gwen ? »

« Salut Daniel, » dit Gwen, en se rapprochant. « Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, si tout allait bien ? »

Daniel regarda anxieusement Merlin, et il lui fit un signe de tête pour le rassurer.

« Gwen est l'une de mes bonnes amies, elle est ici pour aider. Tu pourrais remonter ton t-shirt pour lui montrer tes bleus ? »

Daniel acquiesça lentement, le regard effrayé. Merlin l'aida à retirer son t-shirt aussi doucement que possible.

Gwen se rapprocha pour observer les coups. Ils étaient pire dans la lumière du matin, et il vit Evan serrer ses poings.

« Est que tu as mal quand tu respires Daniel ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Pas vraiment, » marmonna Daniel.

« D'accord, alors c'est bon. » Dit Gwen pour l'encourager. Elle se pencha pour regarder les coups sur son visage, et Merlin prit Mr Cuddles pour distraire Daniel.

« Mr Cuddles voudrait aller à un pique-nique d'ours en peluche quand tu iras mieux, » dit-il.

« Oui, je veux ! » fit-il en prenant une grosse voix et Daniel se mit à rire.

« Mais maintenant, Mr Cuddles voudrait faire une sieste, et il voudrait que tu la fasse avec lui. » Dit Merlin, en faisant marcher l'ours en travers du lit.

« D'accord, » répondit Daniel, en baillant largement. Il prit l'ours et ensuite il se laissa retomber dans les oreillers.

« Je serais là, » dit Merlin, et il embrassa le front de Daniel avant d'aller à l'autre bout de chambre avec Gwen.

« Je pense qu'il ira bien. Physiquement je veux dire, » dit Gwen. « Vous avez fait du bon boulot en le soignant. Maintenant, je dois vous poser quelques questions. »

Evan était vaguement mutin, mais ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit de Merlin.

« C'était la première fois que Cenred était violent ? »

Quand il sembla qu'Evan n'allait pas répondre, Merlin le fit.

« Non. Il nous frappe tout le temps. C'est juste la première fois qu'il toucha à Daniel. »

« Et depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

« Quelques mois pour moi. Plus longtemps pour Evan. »

Gwen sembla touché.

« Merlin pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Quand je venais te voir ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas vraiment expliquer sa façon de penser, parceque ça avait à peine du sens pour lui, alors pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Heureusement, Gwen n'insista pas.

« Evan, quand Merlin dit que ça fait plus longtemps pour toi- »

« Je suis arrivé il y a un peu plus d'un an, » l'interrompit Eva. « Il a commencé le deuxième mois. »

« Et tu ne l'as dit à personne ? »

« Nan, » dit Evan avec défiance.

« D'accord. Et bien, je suis contente que vous m'ayez appelé. Vous ne pouvez clairement pas rester ici plus longtemps. »

Le cœur de Merlin chuta, et Evan sembla sceptique.

« Cenred ne nous laissera pas partir sans se battre, » dit-il avec un air grave.

« Cenred sera derrière les barreaux si j'ai affaire à lui, » répondit férocement Gwen et pour la première fois, Evan esquissa un sourire.

**OOO**

Malgré la lenteur de toute la procédure, Gwen tint sa parole en les sortant de là immédiatement. Elle les emmena à Sycamore, où la police vint pour les questionner et prendre des photos de leurs blessures. Elle leur expliqua que Cenred avait été arrêté, et qu'ils devraient témoigner pour le procès à un certain moment.

« Pas Daniel ? » Demanda Merlin anxieusement, car il ne voulait pas l'entraîner là-dedans.

« Il pourra sûrement enregistré son témoignage sur une vidéo, » le rassura Gwen. « Vous le pourrez tous, certainement. »

« Bon dieu, non, » dit Evan. « Quand ce bâtard sera au plus bas, je veux pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. »

Merlin étouffa un rire, heureux que le côté rebelle d'Evan ne soit pas totalement freiné par les récents évènements.

Gwen leur apporta un repas, et Merlin la suivit dans la cuisine.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je me doute que je vais revenir ici mais- »

« Et bien, Evan va certainement retourner dans le foyer où il était avant d'être placé. Et il est possible que ça soit pareil pour Daniel, j'attends toujours que son assistante social me recontacte. »

Merlin n'allait pas supplier pour Evan car il savait qu'il aurait 16 ans dans quelques mois, il pourrait quitter les foyers pour de bon. Mais il devait essayer pour Daniel.

« Il ne peut pas rester ici ? »

« Oh, Merlin. Il n'y a plus de chambre ici, c'est une déjà chance que ton lit soit toujours disponible. »

« Il peut partager mon lit, » plaida Merlin. « Les gens vont et viennent tout le temps ici, je parie qu'il y aura bientôt une place. »

« Mais son école est beaucoup trop loin d'ici. Il sera mieux dans le foyer Burnham, c'est plus près. »

« Il sera mieux ici, avec moi, » répondit Merlin fermement. « Je sais comment veiller sur lui. »

« Je sais que tu as créé des liens avec lui mais- »

« Tu ne peux pas simplement m'écouter pour une fois ? » Explosa Merlin.

« Je t'écoute. Mais je ne peux pas changer les circonstances, » répondit Gwen tristement.

« C'est des conneries, » cria Merlin. « C'est juste…des conneries ! »

Il se précipita hors de la cuisine pour aller dans la cours, et planter son poing contre l'énorme vieil arbre.

Il était ici, encore, car il semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'éloigner de cet endroit. Et maintenant, la seule bonne chose qui lui était arrivé depuis le décès de Gaius allait lui être enlevé.

Merlin jura, ponctuant chacun de ses mots avec un coup dans l'arbre.

Il réalisa que quelqu'un le regardait après un moment, et il se retourna pour apercevoir Evan.

« Ça t'aide un peu ? »

« Non, » répondit Merlin, en donnant un dernier coup sauvage malgré tout.

« Je t'ai entendu dans la cuisine. »

« Et pour toi ? » Demanda brutalement Merlin.

« Rien, » répondit Evan, en haussant les épaules. « J'imagine que c'est une perte de temps de frapper cet arbre, alors que tu pourrais profiter de ton dernier jour avec Daniel. »

Il retourna à l'intérieur, et Merlin s'accorda une seconde à être irrité par le fait qu'Evan était pour une fois le plus censé, avant de le suivre.

Daniel avait toujours mal, alors Merlin l'avait emmené dans la petite chambre d'ami, et il s'était assis à côté de lui. Il lui avait raconté beaucoup d'histoires, et ils avaient chanté des chansons stupides ensemble.

Merlin lui avait demandé comment il se sentait à l'idée de retourner à Burnham, et Daniel avait répondu qu'il s'en fichait.

« Je ne veux pas retourner chez Cenred, » dit-il, et Merlin lui assura que ça n'arriverait jamais.

« Tu peux venir à Burnham avec moi ? » Demanda Daniel, et Merlin dut lutter pour contenir ses larmes alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« Mais je prendrais le bus pour venir te voir les week-end, d'accord ? » dit-il et Daniel hocha joyeusement la tête.

Il finit par s'endormir avec Daniel cette nuit-là, et Evan dormit dans son ancien lit. Le matin suivant, une voiture arriva pour prendre Evan.

« C'est lui ton assistant social ? » Demanda Merlin, en jetant un coup d'œil de façon suspicieuse.

« Nan, » répondit Evan plaisamment. « J'ai laissé entendre à Gwen que Robert savait pour Cenred et qu'il n'avait rien fait, et après ça, je l'ai entendu passer quelques coups de fils où elle était en colère dans son bureau. J'imagine que j'ai un nouvel assistant social. »

Merlin sourit.

« Bon, tu as mon email, » dit-il, en sachant très bien qu'Evan ne lui écrirait pas.

Evan hocha la tête.

« Je te verrais à l'école, Merlin. »

Il souleva Daniel dans les airs, et il lui fit un énorme bisou sur le front.

« A plus tard, gamin, » dit-il, et puis Daniel fit de grand signe alors que la voiture s'en allait.

Merlin se sentit mal de voir partir Evan, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit quand Daniel s'en alla. La femme de Burnham qui vint le chercher, elle lui fit une énorme câlin en le voyant, alors Merlin se sentit un peu mieux à propos de l'endroit où allait aller Daniel.

« D'accord Daniel, je te verrais bientôt, » dit-il, en le serrant avec précaution, pour ne pas appuyer sur ses bleus.

Daniel le serra légèrement.

« Tu promets que tu viendras ? » Murmura-t-il et Merlin acquiesça, n'ayant pas la force de parler.

Finalement, il le laissa s'en aller, et il observa Daniel grimper sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Il resta sur la route, pour lui faire signe le plus longtemps possible, et il ne s'arrêta pas avant que la voiture soit hors de sa vue.

**OOO**

Finalement, Cenred plaida coupable, et donc aucun d'entre eux ne dût témoigner. Merlin fut soulagé, il voulait juste oublier tout ça et retourner à une vie normale. Heureusement, aucun des gamins de Sycamore ne furent particulièrement curieux d'en savoir plus, recevoir des coups par un tuteur n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de nouveaux pour la plupart d'entre eux. Lui et Freya commençait à passer plus de temps ensemble, mais elle n'en parlait jamais, semblant comprendre les jours où Merlin était déprimé et silencieux. Et Gilly était assez sympa pour ne pas mentionner les nuits où Merlin se réveillait avec des sueurs froides, tremblant de tout son être à cause d'un cauchemar avec Cenred.

Il alla rendre visite à Daniel durant presque 6 mois chaque week-end, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Daniel avait été replacé. Il avait semblé si excité que Merlin avait essayé de se montrer heureux pour lui, même si sa nouvelle famille vivait deux villes d'ici, trop loin pour que Merlin lui rende visite. Il s'assura d'obtenir l'adresse de Daniel, et il lui avait fait promettre d'écrire si ça devait mal se passer, mais ses nouveaux parents semblaient de braves personnes. Merlin écrivit chaque semaine de toute manière, et il accrochait les dessins que Daniel lui envoyait au-dessus de son lit.

Sycamore ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé en son absence. Nimueh était partie, et elle avait été remplacée par une gentille fille du nom d'Alice, qui était sourde et qui pouvait lire sur les lèvres. Elle traînait parfois avec Freya et lui, et elle les faisait rire en prétendant lire certaines conversations de Val et Alvarr, qui étaient habituellement déformées en une horrible déclaration d'amour l'un envers l'autre.

Val et Alvarr étaient toujours autant agressifs, mais Merlin n'avait plus peur d'eux à présent, plus après ses nombreuses confrontations avec Cenred. La plupart du temps, ils le laissaient tranquille, et parfois c'est lui qui leurs rentraient dedans quand ils s'en prenaient à un petit.

L'école était la même également, la seule différence était que les notes de Merlin avaient chuté. Elles avaient commencé à diminuer quand il était parti vivre avec Cenred, et malgré le fait qu'il soit revenu dans un environnement plus stable, Merlin n'était plus particulièrement intéressé à changer ça. Il était revenu depuis six mois quand Elena s'assit près de lui avec son dernier devoir pour lui demander si il y avait un problème. Il souligna le fait que d'avoir des B et des C n'était pas vraiment désastreux comparé à tous les autres gamins du foyer, la majorité d'entre eux étaient en décrochage. Il était presque certain que Val ne savait pas lire, et que Freya était dyslexique, et les autres d'entre eux ne voulaient pas se casser la tête. Et donc, il était toujours le meilleur dans le foyer. Alors pourquoi se serait-il fatigué à obtenir des A ?

« Je pensais que tu voulais devenir médecin, » lui rappela Elena de manière franche.

« Il y a trop de travail, » répondit Merlin.

Elena soupira vivement.

« On dirait que tu gâches un gros potentiel. »

Merlin la dévisagea d'un regard vide, un de ceux qu'il avait perfectionné durant ces derniers mois quand ses professeurs lui demandaient pourquoi il rendait ses devoirs en retard, ou quand ils demandaient où se trouvait ses livres de cours. Il ne voulait plus être un étudiant brillant, et il était assez intelligent pour savoir que ses professeurs n'avaient aucune attentes avec les enfants placés comme lui. Ils ne le stimulaient pas, ne lui donnaient pas de lecture supplémentaire, ils ne s'installaient pas à côté de lui pour le motiver. Tout le monde savait que les enfants placés ne terminaient pas l'école, ils partaient souvent avant la terminale, et ils n'allaient presque jamais à l'université. Ils étaient seulement préoccupés car il avait 14 ans, et qu'il était une cause perdue.

Ça convenait à Merlin. Il partait à la dérive, voulait devenir invisible, se fondre dans la foule. Il avait assez imploré l'attention des adultes, à présent c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. C'était mieux d'être seul. Être seul, c'était être en sécurité.

Ce fut presque une surprise pour lui, comme pour tout les autres, quand il accepta d'être placé dans la famille des Muirden.

Il avait 15 ans, et il avait finalement eu une poussée de croissance, même si il restait le plus petit de sa classe. Mais même si il n'était plus petit, il semblait toujours plus jeune que son âge. Il était l'un des plus vieux de Sycamore – Gilly et Sophia avaient dépassé la limite d'âge, et il partageait sa chambre avec un maigrichon de 11 ans du nom d'Owen, qui n'avait jamais prononcé plus de deux ou trois mots à la fois. Le silence lui convenait de toute façon.

C'est seulement quelques jours après son quinzième anniversaire qu'il rencontra Edwin pour la première fois. Non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu avant – Edwin était venu au dernier évènement du foyer, et son visage était ancré dans sa mémoire. Il avait une cicatrice en dent de scie traversant le côté de son visage, qui ne passait pas inaperçue comme dans les films de gangster.

Il avait demandé à Edwin ce qu'il s'était passé la première fois qu'ils avaient parlé, parcequ'il disait tout ce qui lui passait à l'esprit à présent, car il n'était plus aussi désireux de faire bonne impression.

Edwin n'avait pas semblé offensé. Il avait rigolé.

« Devine. »

« Tu t'es battu avec un ours, » répondit Merlin immédiatement.

« Si seulement. »

« Ta première femme t'a surpris en train de la tromper, et elle t'a attaqué avec une bouteille cassée. »

« J'ai seulement une femme, et si elle me surprenait en train de la tromper je suis presque certain qu'elle ne me laisserait pas en vie. »

« Tu t'es embrouillé avec la mafia et ils t'ont découpé comme avertissement. »

« Oh mon dieu, la vérité ne sera pas aussi intéressante après tout ça. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« J'avais l'habitude de faire de l'escalade en montagne, et j'ai fait une sale chute quand j'avais 25 ans. J'ai dévalé un rocher sur mon visage. »

« C'est chiant, » répondit Merlin.

Edwin sourit avec regret.

« Ça l'est, tu ne penses pas ? Tu penses que je devrais raconter aux gens ce truc avec l'ours ? »

« Carrément, » répondit Merlin, en s'asseyant dans l'une des chaises en plastique du jardin.

Edwin s'assit à côté de lui.

« C'est Merlin, c'est ça ? »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« J'ai demandé. A la jolie blonde, là-bas. »

Merlin suivit son regard pour voir Elena, habillée avec l'un de ses horribles sweat – celui-là semblait avoir été entièrement fait avec les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en cercle dégradé.

« Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ? »

« Je voulais bavarder avec toi. »

« Pour me prendre chez toi ? »

« Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour ça. Mais oui, ça a traversé mon esprit. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Merlin sans mâcher ses mots. « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas un petit garçon ou une petite fille, ou quelqu'un qui n'est pas assez curieux pour t'avoir demandé ce qu'il s'était passé avec ton visage ? »

Edwin rit à nouveau.

« Tu ne tournes pas autour du pot, n'est ce pas ? Et bien, pour être totalement honnête, je vais mettre cartes sur table. J'ai un fils qui a environ ton âge. Il a été malade pendant un temps, mais maintenant il va mieux, il est toujours en convalescence. Ma femme est la directrice d'une compagnie et elle voyage énormément. Je travaille aussi, et je m'inquiète de tout le temps qu'il passe seul. Son assurance s'est un peu amoindrie après avoir été malade aussi longtemps, et il n'a plus vraiment de vie sociale. »

« Alors, tu veux que je vienne pour être son ami ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. Je pense que ça serait bien pour lui, pour nous tous, d'avoir une autre jeune personne dans la maison. »

Merlin le dévisagea un moment.

« Si tu leur présentes comme ça, ils ne voudront jamais que tu m'accueilles. Tu dois dire que tu es ici parceque ta femme et toi vous aimez les enfants, et que votre famille n'est pas complète et que tu veux soutenir mon éducation de jeune. »

« J'aime les enfants, » répondit Edwin calmement. « J'ai toujours voulu d'autres enfants, mais il y a eu des complications après la naissance de Mordred et ma femme n'a plus su en avoir. J'ai souvent relevé l'idée d'être famille d'accueil, ou d'adopter. Mais elle n'était pas fan, alors Mordred a été enfant unique pendant quelques années. Maintenant, elle est d'accord avec moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je serais intéressé d'être une sorte de compagnon pour ton fils ? »

Pour la première fois, Edwin sembla peiné.

« Ça n'est pas que pour ça Merlin, crois moi. Je pense que ce serait bien pour Mordred d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge avec lui, mais je veux aussi un autre enfant, j'ai toujours voulu. J'aimerais seulement que tu viennes si tu en as envie. »

Il s'arrêta durant une seconde, ensuite il se retourna pour regarder Merlin directement.

« Je n'ai pas eu une enfance terrible, et mes parents n'étaient pas le top. Je souhaites le meilleur pour mon gosse, et d'une certaine manière je voudrais le meilleur pour tous les enfants. Je doute que tu sois à la recherche d'une nouvelle maman ou d'un nouveau papa, Merlin, mais si tu veux rester avec une famille censée et raisonnable, qui se réjouisse de ta présence, l'offre est là. »

Il se releva.

« Écoute, c'était un peu fort pour une première rencontre, et ce n'est probablement pas ce que tu recherchais, mais je voulais être honnête avec toi. »

Il commença à s'éloigner et une partie de Merlin voulait le laisser partir, mais une autre partie…

« Attends ! »

Edwin se retourna.

« Tu ne me connais pas, » dit Merlin.

« Non, » admit Edwin.

« Et je ne te connais pas. Mais je pense que peut-être tu pourrais revenir, et nous pourrions voir comment ça marche. »

Il n'était pas vraiment certains de ce qu'il était en train de dire, mais il y avait une voix dans sa tête qui essayait au moins. Sans engagement. Juste essayer.

Edwin sourit, puis acquiesça.

« D'accord. Faisons ça. »

Et donc ils le firent. Edwin vint avec sa femme Catrina les fois d'après, et elle avait l'air assez sympa. Elle était clairement une femme de caractère, habillée dans ses petits chemisiers et ses pantalons, avec ses talons et son Iphone qui ne cessait jamais de sonner. C'était un contraste étrange avec Edwin, qui portait des jeans et des pulls, et qui était détendu, sans aucune prétention. Merlin pressentit que Catrina était le genre de femme qui gardait toujours un œil sur les affaires, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, mais ça ne l'ennuyait pas particulièrement. Elle était clairement la dominante dans sa relation avec Edwin, mais Edwin ne semblait pas anxieux comme l'avait été Mary, qui savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se protéger.

Edwin ne semblait pas le genre de gars dont Merlin aurait besoin de se protéger. Cependant, avec Cenred en tête, Merlin passa plusieurs visites à essayer de faire perdre son sang-froid à Edwin, pour qu'il révèle sa vraie nature. Cependant, Edwin était resté affable à tout.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si agressif, mais tu ne me feras pas fuir tu sais, » dit-il, quelques mois après leur première rencontre.

Merlin plissa les yeux sur lui.

« Disons que j'ai des doutes, » dit-il finalement.

Edwin sourit.

« Je n'avais jamais rencontré un ado suspicieux de ma vie. Tu pourrais faire un bon détective. »

Merlin rit malgré lui, et Edwin sourit.

« Tu es un vrai Philip Marlowe »

« Qui ? » Demanda Merlin.

« C'est un détective privé d'une saga de livre. Ils en ont fait des films, tu sais qui est Humphrey Bogart ? »

« Non. »

« Alors, je dois te faire découvrir cet homme et cette légende ! Il a incarné Marlowe dans un grand film du nom de _The Big Sleep _Nous le regarderons un de ces jours. »

Et ce fut ça, en quelque sorte. En regardant Edwin, complètement excité à l'idée de montrer un vieux film à Merlin, qui l'eut. Il n'était pas un danger. Il n'était pas là pour l'argent. Il était juste normal, un gars paisible qui voulait juste simplifier la vie de Merlin.

Il dit oui pour le placement. Il pensait tout savoir d'Edwin, qu'il avait ouvert les yeux assez longtemps cette fois. Des années plus tard, il se souviendra qu'à l'âge de 15 ans, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à quel point les gens pouvait cacher ce qu'ils étaient, peu importe ce qu'ils laissaient entendre, les personnes les plus paisibles pouvaient toujours frapper de manière inattendue.

**A suivre…**

**Encore merci à Abeille de m'avoir signalé qu'il manquait le début...mais du coup, je m'excuse du surplus de fautes (déjà existantes en temps normal) car j'ai dû retraduire dans la précipitation le morceau manquant...**


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : **After The Heart Goes**

Auteur : **Polomonkey**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Avertissements : **maltraitance sur enfant, violence, abus sexuel, vulgarité, décès dans un moindre registre.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire est un cadeau pour la brillante et talentueuse lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY qui a eu l'incroyable bonté de traduire plusieurs de mes fics en français. La demande était pour une histoire sur Merlin étant orphelin, et ayant eu de mauvaise expérience dans le monde de l'adoption, le conduisant à avoir une peur de l'abandon. Dés lors, il rencontre Arthur et leurs unions changeraient tout.

Veuillez tenir compte des avertissements, et de leurs déclencheurs. C'est une fiction triste, mais le système d'adoption en Angleterre est dans un état déplorable en ce moment

**OOO**

Gwen fut plus protectrice la seconde fois quand elle le conduisit à son nouveau placement. Elle exigea la promesse solennelle que Merlin l'appelle dés l'instant où les choses iraient mal, et de ne plus souffrir en silence comme la dernière fois.

« Pas que ça pourrait mal se passer, Merlin. Je veux juste que ça soit clair. »

Merlin hocha la tête. Quitter Sycamore fut plus facile cette fois, même si Freya avait pleuré horriblement. Ça l'aidait un peu d'avoir déjà été en visite le week-end chez les Muirden, et la maison était – pour faire simple – incroyable. Il s'était imaginé que Catrina devait probablement se faire un peu d'argent en tant que directrice de la compagnie, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un manoir. L'endroit se composait de six chambres, trois jacuzzis, et un énorme jardin qui s'étendait derrière la maison. Sa chambre était énorme, avec sa propre salle de bain et une gigantesque lit double avec les draps les plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais senti.

Il avait aussi rencontré Mordred, et il avait été heureux de voir qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être intimidé. Il avait une vague idée que Mordred devait avoir du ressentiment à cause de son intrusion dans la maison et sa famille, mais il n'en avait pas encore vu les signes. Pas que Mordred avait été démonstratif en le saluant, car il était toujours clairement malade. Il était assez bien pour sortir du lit et se déplacer dans la maison, ce qui était une net amélioration d'après Edwin, mais il était pale et mince, des yeux noirs comme des tunnels sur son visage.

Mais il avait serré la main de Merlin, et il lui avait laissé utiliser ses jeux vidéos chaque fois qu'il le voulait. Merlin était content avec ça. Si il était sur le point de vivre dans ce palais, alors il était plus que prêt à copiner avec leur fils malade en échange.

Mordred descendit pour saluer Merlin alors qu'il entrait dans la maison, et ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Gwen partit peu de temps après ça, et Edwin suggéra un jeu de société. Merlin n'aimait pas trop l'idée mais ça devint étonnement vite amusant, même Catrina laissa son téléphone de côté. Bien que Mordred jouait, il resta très silencieux, et Merlin réalisa qu'il devait se fatiguer très rapidement. Ce qui fut confirmé quand Edwin suggéra qu'il aille au lit vers 20h30, et Mordred ne protesta pas. Merlin resta où il était, tout à coup mal à l'aise, et Edwin le remarqua.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Merlin, tu vis ici maintenant, tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Va au lit si tu veux, lis un livre, regarde la télévision, tout sera parfait. »

Avec le sourire chaleureux d'Edwin, Merlin se détendit. Il décida d'aller défaire ses sacs, et ensuite de passer le reste du temps à admirer sa nouvelle chambre, faisant courir ses doigts le long des murs bleus et sur les meubles en chêne.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il vivait ici à présent. Ça ne semblait pas réel.

Ce sentiment persista les premiers mois. Edwin n'avait pas exagéré à propos de l'emploi du temps de Catrina, elle semblait être la plupart du temps hors de la maison, alors c'était juste eux trois.

Mordred avait un professeur qui venait toute la journée, alors que Merlin allait à l'école. Soucieux de la promesse silencieuse qu'il avait fait à Edwin, Merlin fit en sorte de passer une partie de son temps libre avec Mordred. C'était un mélange. Ils traînaient ensemble la plupart des soirs et le week-end, mais Mordred semblait toujours si épuisé, et Merlin s'inquiétait parfois de le fatiguer. La plupart du temps, ils finissaient par regarder un film, assis dans le lit de Mordred, de façon à ce que Mordred puisse s'endormir si il en avait besoin.

Mordred continuait toujours à ne pas parler beaucoup, mais le silence n'était pas antipathique. Il en avait connu quelque un de calme à Sycamore et ça ne dérangeait pas Merlin. Ce qui dérangeait Merlin, c'était le fait que Mordred ne semblait pas vraiment heureux, alors Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui remonter de moral. Il semblait que la maladie avait emporté beaucoup du bien être général de Mordred, il semblait constamment triste et distant. Les comédies qu'ils regardaient le faisait à peine rire, et il ne réagissait pas beaucoup quand Merlin essayait d'être enjoué.

Il ne l'avait pas mentionné à Edwin car il savait que l'homme en était conscient, il pouvait le voir à la manière affligée qu'il avait de regarder son fils au bout de la pièce parfois. Merlin avait connu beaucoup d'enfants brisés dans sa vie, et il pouvait les retrouver en Mordred, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Seulement espérer que le garçon puisse aller assez bien pour retrouver sa confiance perdue.

La situation avec Mordred fut la même pendant longtemps, puis il y eut ce jour. C'était un vendredi soir, et Merlin était si fatigué d'avoir été obligé de participer à une course de crosse qu'il fut le premier à s'endormir dans le lit de Mordred alors que le film continuait.

Il se réveilla avec une drôle d'impression, comme si quelqu'un le chatouillait, seulement il n'était pas chatouillé, il était…

Mordred avait sa main sur l'entrejambe de Merlin et il le caressait lentement.

« Non de dieu ? » Dit Merlin instantanément, sans chaleur. Il était toujours ensommeillé.

Mordred arrêta de le caresser mais il ne retira pas sa main du jeans de Merlin.

« Je voulais te remercier. De toujours passer du temps avec moi. Je sais que c'est ennuyant. »

Merlin haleta.

« C'est comme ça que tu dis merci ? » répondit-il, en retirant la main de Mordred.

Mordred haussa les épaules.

Ce moment était carrément bizarre. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait à Merlin, certains enfants de Sycamore avaient des limites sexuelles faussées, et les choses pouvaient parfois dégénérer. Sophia avait essayé de grimper dans son lit un soir alors qu'il avait 13 ans, mais Gilly l'avait rembarré. Et il y avait ce gamin du nom de Julian, qui avait eu un court séjour, qui avait pour habitude d'essayer de molester ceux qu'il avait sous la main à sa table de dîner.

Mais ici, c'était Mordred, le silencieux, l'inerte Mordred qui pouvait à peine marcher, et grimper les escaliers, et il essayait soudainement de mettre la main sur Merlin ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je pensais que tu aimerais, » Répondit Mordred sans émotion.

A une autre époque, dans un autre endroit peut-être… Merlin savait depuis un petit temps qu'il était gay. Les filles n'avaient jamais été attirantes pour lui, mais il remarquait de plus en plus les garçons dans sa classe, car leurs voix muaient et leurs muscles se développaient. Il était assis à côté d'un gars du nom de Max en anglais, et il s'imaginait souvent de quoi Max avait l'air nu, ou de comment ça pourrait se passer le jour où ils se rencontreraient à l'extérieur de l'école avec une chose en entraînant une autre…

Il n'avait conclus à rien de tout ça. De toute façon, il restait toujours le gamin étrange qui venait d'un foyer à son école, et il doutait fortement que Max lui donne un deuxième regard même si il était gay, mais il continuait d'en rêver. Il avait 15 ans, et il était naturelle que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même puisse lui toucher les parties intimes.

Mais maintenant, comme ça…

Mordred n'était pas quelqu'un de moche. Il était peut-être pâle et trop mince, mais sa peau était douce comme la soie et ses yeux étaient grands et sombres, avec de longs cils féminins. Dans d'autres circonstances, Merlin aurait probablement été content de le laisser continuer, mais c'était simplement trop bizarre. Mal. Ils étaient frères d'adoptions depuis le début (pas que Merlin ressentait particulièrement un sentiment fraternel pour lui) et il était censé se soucier de Mordred. Edwin ne l'avait pas ramené ici pour qu'il moleste son fils dans sa propre maison (bien que ça ne soit pas Merlin qui molestait en ce moment.)

« C'est certainement une mauvaise idée, » répondit Merlin aussi gentiment que possible. Il ne voulait pas commencer à hurler sur Mordred, la situation était déjà assez gênante, et oui c'était étrange qu'il ait attendu que Merlin soit endormi dans son lit pour faire ce geste, mais Mordred n'était pas un ennemi. Merlin se disait seulement qu'il était incroyablement confus.

Mordred ne poussa pas plus loin sa tentative, il hocha simplement la tête et il se recoucha dans les oreillers. Il s'endormit en moins d'une minute, laissant Merlin se faufiler hors de sa chambre pour retourner dans la sienne. Merlin s'assit sur son propre lit et il essaya de réfléchir.

C'était le passage à vide d'un gamin qui ne fréquentait plus des jeunes depuis longtemps. Certainement que de passer beaucoup de temps sans jeune de son âge lui donnait une idée déformée de ce qui était acceptable. Dans son esprit, Merlin résolu ainsi le problème.

**OOO**

Avec du recul, le geste de Mordred aurait dû servir d'avertissement, mais le temps que Merlin comprenne pourquoi, c'était déjà trop tard.

Peut-être qu'il avait été trop tard le jour où il avait franchi la maison. Ou le jour où il avait rencontré Edwin. Dans ses moments de grande mélancolie, Merlin se demandait si il n'était pas trop tard depuis le décès de sa maman.

La nuit où Edwin se glissa dans son lit, Merlin se figea.

A l'école, son instinct lui avait appris quand se battre ou quand fuir. Ensuite, il l'avait mis en pratique en passant tout son temps à essayer de fuir Cendred, alors qu'Evan recherchait les conflits. Beaucoup plus tard, il avait appris ce qu'était l'instinct de faire le mort. Il était plus reconnaissable dans les situations traumatiques ou dans les situations où la vie était menacée, quand le corps s'arrêtait. Il n'y avait pas de flux d'adrénaline pour vous aider à fuir ou à lutter. Juste, cette soudaine incapacité à faire le moindre geste, comme un animal qui joue à faire le mort devant un prédateur.

La deuxième fois, il se réveilla en sentant Edwin poser des baisers à l'arrière de son cou, tout son corps pressé contre le sien sous les couvertures, comme toujours. Il ne bougea pas d'un muscle, pas même lorsque Edwin glissa sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama pour commencer à le caresser. Son cerveau était coincé, comme un disque rayé, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que de rester aussi immobile que possible.

Edwin ne parlait pas du tout, et après son départ, Merlin pouvait presque penser qu'il avait imaginé toute l'histoire, sauf que ça collait dans ses sous vêtements.

Il se levait pour prendre une douche, bougeant en mode automatique. Quand il finissait, il changeait de pyjama et il retournait au lit. Le jour suivant, il se levait, il prenait son déjeuner, et il allait à l'école comme d'habitude.

Durant un mois, il n'y eut plus rien, un mois durant lequel Merlin s'était convaincu lui-même que ce n'était qu'une fois. Cette fois, il n'avait pas du tout ouvert les yeux. Il avait l'espoir dingue et désespéré de penser que, peut-être, Edwin le laisserait tranquille si il le pensait endormit.

Il ne le fit pas.

Et ça ne marcha pas la fois suivante non plus.

Merlin ressentait…rien. Tout avait changé, et en même temps non. Durant la journée, Edwin restait le même comme toujours, il blaguait, il faisait des toast et il délirait à propos de vieux films. Merlin ne pouvait pas faire un lien. Il était si différent que le Edwin qui ne parlait pas les nuits où il venait, et son silence le séparait de ce qu'Edwin était en journée, comme si ce n'était qu'un sosie. Ils n'étaient pas la même personne dans l'esprit de Merlin, et c'est ce décalage qui lui permettait d'agir normalement – de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, de regarder la télévision, d'aller à l'école avec Edwin comme il le faisait avant.

Au final, il pensa simplement qu'il devait déjouer les nuits avec Edwin, avec son sosie. Il concocta un plan, et il commença à se glisser dans le lit de Mordred après le souper pour regarder un film avec lui, et puis il s'endormait là. Le sosie ne pourrait plus l'atteindre si il n'était pas seul.

La nuit où Edwin vint dans la chambre de Mordred, Merlin pensa avoir été découvert. Puis, il vit le regard d'étonnement sur le visage d'Edwin, et il réalisa qu'Edwin n'était pas du tout venu pour Merlin.

Edwin partit sur le champ, et Merlin passa le reste de la nuit à fixer le mur.

Le jour suivant, il ne put trouver rien de mieux que de dormir dans la lit de Mordred. Et cette fois, quand Edwin entra, il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

Sa voix avait été assez forte pour sortir Mordred de son sommeil, mais il n'était pas fâché.

Merlin n'avait jamais entendu le sosie parler avant, et sa bouche devint sèche.

« Papa ? » Marmonna Mordred, encore confus du sommeil.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Merlin et toi vous étiez ensemble ? Tu pensais que je serais fâché ? » Demanda Edwin.

Mordred ne répondit pas, mais il s'assit contre ses oreillers. Merlin resta couché, figé sur place.

« Je ne suis pas fâché. Je pense que c'est super. »

Edwin leurs sourit, le clair de lune éclairait son visage.

« Pourquoi vous ne me montrez pas ce que vous faites ? »

Les yeux de Merlin se fixèrent sur une mite au plafond. Elle allait et venait, ses ailes virevoltant légèrement.

« Ça va aller, » la voix de Mordred était proche de son oreille, ensuite il sentit son pantalon de pyjama descendre. L'air froid le frappa, puis une caresse humide se referma sur lui.

Merlin fixait la mite, l'observant aller de gauche à droite, sans jamais cesser de voler. Edwin faisait de doux bruits de grognement dans la chambre mais ça n'ennuyait pas Merlin car il n'était pas vraiment là, il était sur le plafond avec la mite, à aller d'avant en arrière, à se bercer.

Quand ce fut fini, Edwin quitta la chambre, Merlin crut entendre un petit « désolé » dans la pénombre. Il ne répondit rien, juste qu'il se releva lentement pour ouvrir la porte, se forçant à atteindre sa chambre. Il s'habilla rapidement, et il descendit sur la pointe des pieds, il prit sa veste de marque extrêmement cher qu'Edwin avait insisté de lui acheter pour l'hiver et il se faufila hors de la maison.

Il devait être une heure du matin, et le ciel était clair. Il marcha longtemps, ses pieds suivant la route, jusqu'à se retrouver à l'extérieur de la maison où il avait vécu avec Gaius.

Il y avait quelques plantes sur l'appui de fenêtre qu'ils n'y avaient pas avant, et la porte d'entrée avait été repeint en vert, mais malgré tout elle était comme dans ses souvenirs. Il s'assit dans le minuscule jardin de l'entrée et il ne pensa à rien d'autre durant un long moment.

Quand le soleil se leva, il vit le distributeur de journaux au bout de la rue, il se leva et il marcha dans la ville. Il trouva un café ouvert 24h/24 et il s'assit là en attendant 7h. Ensuite, il demanda à la serveuse si il pouvait utiliser le téléphone pour composer le numéro de Gwen.

**OOO**

Il retourna au foyer de Sycamore pour y rester jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Ensuite, il se débrouilla pour trouver un boulot dans un garage du coin, et l'un de ses collègues, un gars de la vingtaine avec un franc parlé du nom de Will, lui proposa de crécher sur son canapé si il partageait le loyer. Merlin arrêta l'école le jour suivant, et il déménagea dans le petit appartement de Will. Elena et Tristan lui avait déconseillé de le faire, mais ils ne pouvaient l'obliger à rien légalement. Gwen lui dit qu'elle continuerait à garder un œil sur lui jusqu'à ses 18 ans, et qu'il pouvait toujours la joindre si il en avait besoin. Il ne le fit jamais.

La nouvelle vie de Merlin commença. Il travaillait 5 jours par semaine au garage, en plus des heures supplémentaires qu'on lui proposait. La nuit, il sortait dans les bars ou les boites ou simplement dans des parcs locaux, et il se faisait des mecs. Il allait chez eux, à moins que Will soit sorti, et si ils ne voulaient pas aller avec lui chez eux, alors ils allaient simplement dans les toilettes ou dans une allée proche et pratique. Il avait l'habitude d'utiliser des préservatifs quand ils insistaient, et ne le faisait pas quand ils ne voulaient pas, et si l'opportunité se présentait, il glissait sa main dans leurs poches pour voler leur portefeuille.

Après un an ou plus, Will et lui furent capable de gagner assez pour déménager dans un appartement avec deux chambres. Merlin avait gardé l'habitude de ne pas ramener de gars à la maison car, même si Will se moquait qu'il était gay, il était rarement convaincu par le genre de gars que Merlin attirait.

Merlin n'était pas attiré par leur allure. Un coup était un coup pour autant qu'il sache, et c'était encore mieux si il pouvait se débrouiller à voler quelques billets. Une ou deux fois, il s'était fait chopé, et il avait pris pas mal dans la tronche, mais ça n'était pas assez pour le faire cesser.

Will l'observait certains matins, ceux où Merlin était vaseux dans la cuisine avec les yeux rouges et les lèvres gonflées, dans ces cas Will semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais il ne le faisait jamais, et Merlin était reconnaissant que Will ne dise rien. Merlin savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Il savait qu'il était une salope, un fainéant, qu'il buvait trop et réfléchissait peu, et qu'il ne ferait jamais autre chose que ça. Il savait tout ça et il s'en foutait.

Et puis Arthur arriva.

**A suivre !**

**PS : L'auteur précise que Merlin n'est pas un prostitué, même si ça en à l'air. Merlin a juste des mœurs facile….Sinon, voilà enfin notre grand sauveur : Arthur ! YOUHOU !**


End file.
